Sweet Temptation
by Shirayuki Ai
Summary: Hinata selalu berpikir bahwa Sasuke membencinya. Apakah ia sanggup menikah dengan pria itu? / New Chappie Update / RnR pwease...
1. The Nightmare

**Disclaimer : Naruto dan semua characternya bukan punya saya**

**Rate: T (Untuk saat ini )**

**Pairing: SasuHina**

**Warning : Author anak baru di dunia ffn . .Fic ini terinspirasi dari sebuah buku yang author baca waktu masih smp, dengan plot yang . .Dan kesalahan lainnya yang mungkin bisa di temukan dalam fic ini.**

**Don't like. Don'T read. Simple right...**

**Anyway..Happy reading minna-san..:D**

* * *

CHAPTER ONE

Hyuuga Hinata menolehkan lehernya ke belakang untuk melihat tampilan dirinya di cermin, hanya untuk terkesiap, menahan nafas,kaget melihat bayangannya di kaca. Dia sama sekali tidak mengenali gadis yang ada di cermin itu. Tentu saja, dia langsung mengenali rambut indigonya, wajahnya,dan kulitnya yang selalu ia rasa terlalu pucat. Sosok familiar itu memandang balik dirinya, tapi meskipun demikian ia tetap saja merasa asing dengan sosok tersebut. Mungkinkah sebuah gaun dapat menimbulka perbedaan yang begitu _significant_?

"Ini bukan aku.." katanya dengan nada panik, membuat Ino berdecak tak sabar

"Jangan bergerak Hinata, atau aku tidak akan bisa meluruskan gaunmu ini!"

"Oh, maaf Ino." Hinata berkata dengan nada penuh sesal, dan kembali ke posisi sebelumnya,memandang ke arah luar jendela.

"Jadi Itachi berangkat selama satu minggu?" tanya Ino, memecah keheningan yang tercipta,sementara tangannnya terus bergerak, menusukkan jarum pentul untuk menandai renda di gaun yang dikenakan oleh Hinata saat ini. Ia mundur selangkah untuk mengamati hasilnya.

Ino memaksa bahwa gaun pengantin itu akan menjadi hadiah pernikahan untuk calon mempelai perempuan,ia bahkan menolak mentah -mentah ketika Hinata mengusulkan untuk membayar gaun indah yang terbuat dari bahan sutra mahal lengkap dengan pita dan lace nya. Gaun itu benar-benar terlihat bagaikan gaun yang sering dikenakan tokoh utama dalam cerita - cerita fantasi.

Hinata sadar bahwa Ino merupakan desainer terkenal dan dia memiliki daftar panjang klien yang menantinya, yang tentu saja berani membayar mahal untuk sebuah gaun rancangannya.

"Kau terlalu murah hati." katanya pada Ino sewaktu sahabatnya itu berkata bahwa ia akan mendesain dan membuat gaun pengantin sebagai hadiah pernikahan untuk sang mempelai wanita. Ia protes,tentu saja, namun Ino hanya tertawa lalu menggeleng, mengatakan bahwa ia tak akan berubah pikiran.

"Jangan mengeluh. Aku sudah menetapkan pikiranku." katanya mantap. Ino memproklamasikan dirinya sebagai seseorang yang memiliki kepribadian hangat, tapi ia benci terlibat secara emosional.

Bibir Hinata mengukir senyum manis, sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Ino. "Ya, dia baru akan kembali hari Rabu nanti."

"Ia sering sekali bepergian ya?"

Senyuman di bibir Hinata berkurang, dan mendadak raut wajahnya terlihat sendu. "Akhir-akhir ini, iya. Sebelumnya ia tak pernah pergi, tapi aku mulai curiga ini adalah akal-akalan adiknya saja. Jika mereka bisa menemukan cara untuk mencegah Itachi menikah denganku, aku yakin, mereka akan melakukannya."

Ino mendengus tak percaya."Apa mereka masih bersikap angkuh padamu?" Katanya tersinggung. Memangnya mereka pikir mereka itu siapa? Keturunan kerajaan?" cemoohnya tajam.

Hinata tertawa serak."Aku tidak akan kaget jika memang itu benar,Ino. Mereka itu keluarga kaya. Kekayaan mereka ada dimana-mana. Aku bahkan mendengar Nyonya Uchiha berasal dari salah satu klan tua yang sangat dihormati."

Ino kembali mendengus,sa sekali tak terkesan."Tetap saja itu tak memberi mereka hak untuk memandang rendah dirimu! Aku tidak punya waktu untuk orang-orang angkuh!"

Ino,seperti biasa,selalu berbicara blak-blakan dan terus terang. Ia seorang gadis berambut pirang bermata biru yang memiliki semangat yang meledak-ledak. Dia dan Hinata, merupakan dua orang yang saling bertolak belakang dalam segala hal, namun mereka berteman akrab sejak mereka di sekolah dasar, hal itu mungkin karena sifat Hinata yang terlihat lemah yang membuat Ino merasa bahwa ia membutuhkan seseorang untuk mengawasinya, dan menunjukkan padanya apa yang harus ia lakukan, dan Ino mengisi peran itu dengan sangat baik.

Tak ada seorang pun yang berani menyuruh Ino, mengatakan padanya apa yang harus ia lakukan, yang menjelaskan kenapa ketika mereka mulai berkecimpung di dunia kerja, gairahnya terhadap pembuatan baju telah mengarahkannya secara natural untuk menentukan batas standar dalam bisnis ini.

"Aku bisa mengerti keengganan Nyonya Uchiha itu menerima seseoramg yang tidak berasal dari lingkup keluarga mereka." Kata Hinata mencoba terdengar rasional, yang membuat Ino mengeluarkan desisan tak sabar.

"Maksudmu seseorang yang memiliki uang. Begitu kan?"

Hinata menggeleng."Ini bukan hanya masalah uang. Mereka menginginkan Itachi menikah dengan gadis pilihan mereka. Seseorang yang berasal dari dunia mereka, dan keluarga yang mereka tahu. Aku ini hanya sekertarisnya, dan berasal dari keluarga sederhana."

"Mereka itu harusnya bersyukur mendapatkan calon menantu yang tidak hamya cantik di luar, namun juga di dalam."cibir Ino sebal.

Hinata tersenyum "Oh, aku berharap mereka akan terbiasa dengan ide tentang kehadiran akan melakukannya dengan sebaik mungkin dan berusaha membaur dengan mereka. Lagipula mereka harusnya sadar, ini bukanlah keputusan yang diambil secara terburu-buru. Kami berdua sudah memikirkan hal ini dengan harapan mereka datang ke acara pernikahan kami nanti."

Ino terlihat shock. "Mereka tidak akan datang?"

"Itachi bilang mereka akan datang, tapi mereka belum membalas undangan yang dikirimkan oleh ibuku."

"Yah, jika mereka tidak datang ya sudah! Jangan biarkan mereka merusak hari pentingmu. Ketika kau dan Itachi sudah menikah, aku yakin mereka pasti akan datang dengan sendirinya."

"Benarkah?" Wajah cantik Hinata tampak ceria,dan Ino mengangguk pasti.

"Tentu saja. Satu hal yang perlu kau tahu tentang orang-orang kaya ini. Mereka itu realistis. Ketika mereka sadar kau adalah istri Itachi,mereka akan menerimanya dengan sendirinya." Pandangan matanya tak sengaja tertuju pada jam di dinding dan mengeluh. "Lihat , sudah jam berapa sekarang. Aku harus menemui Naruto di West Kyuu jam 6 - kita akan berpesta. Ah, aku tak punya waktu lagi untuk membawa gaun ini ke rumah. Apa boleh buat, aku terpaksa harus meninggalkannya di sini dan mengambilnya besok pagi - jaga gaun ini dengan segenap jiwa ragamu,Hinata. Aku ingin gaun itu sempurna di hari besarmu!"

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir."

"Oh, tentu saja aku khawatir!" seru Ino dan mulai berjalan menuju pintu dengan tergesa-gesa, tapi tetap melayangkan pandangan khawatirnya pada gaun yang ia tinggalkan. "Mungkin, aku harus tinggal sebentar dan membantumu melepasnya?"

"Ino, aku bisa melepasnya sendiri,"kata Hinata geli

"Oh, oke. Tapi...kau harus benar-benar berhati-hati. Terutama dengan resletingnya."

"Tentu saja!"

"Dan jangan biarkan Itachi melihatnya. Kau tahu kan.."

"Aku tidak akan menemuinya."

"Yah, tentu saja tidak." Ino masih belum bisa melepaskan pandangannya dari gaun yang dikenakan Hinata. Dan jangan lupa menyimpannya kembali ke dalam tempatnya sebelum kau menggantungnya!"

"Demi Tuhan, Ino..Aku tahu.."katanya sambil tertawa dan membuat gerakan mengusir dengan tangannya. "Pergilah. Jadi aku bisa mengurus semuanya."

Balas tertawa,Ino akhirnya berkata."Sampai bertemu besok." Dan ia pun berlalu pergi. Pintu apartement kecilnya tertutup, dan Hinata berputar kembali untuk memandangi refleksi dirinya di cermin sekali lagi. Dia begitu menyukai gaunnya dan tak sabar menantikan saat di mana Itachi akan melihatnya mengenakan gaun ini. Dia benar-benar ingin terlihat begitu berbeda di hari pernikahan mereka, dan dengan bantuan Ino, yang tentu saja akan membuat hal itu terjadi. Tak ada seorang pun yang pernah mengenakan model gaun seperti khusus mendesain gaun ini khusus untuknya. Satu-satunya di dunia ,lalu kenapa ia justru merasa aneh,merasa asing?

Dia benar-benar mencintai Itachi,jadi tak mungkin perasaan aneh ini dikarenakan olehnya. Hari pernikahannya memang tidak akan mungkin berjalan seperti keinginannya, bahakan ia pun tak terlalu yakin bagaimana kehidupannya di masa depan setelah ia menikah dengan Itachi. Mungkin itulah yang menyebabkan suasana hatinya sering berubah-ubah. Ia selalu berpikir tentang Itachi, tentang ketidaksukaan keluarganya yang terlihat nyata dan bagaimana hal itu akan mempengaruhi hubungan mereka di masa depan.

Sejak awal keluarga Uchiha tidak menutup-nutupi kekagetan dan ketidaksukaan mereka terhadap gadis yang dibawa Itachi pulang untuk diperkenalkan pada mereka waktu itu. Kejadian itu masih membekas dalam ingatannya, seakan akan itu baru saja tdrjadi kemarin.

Ia masih mengingat jelas bagaimana terpesonanya ia sewaktu mereka dalam perjalanan menuju rumah utama keluarga Uchiha. Pepohonan yang berdiri kokoh di sisi kiri kanan jalan, taman di rumah itu yang diatur dengan sedemikian cantik, yang menambah keangkuhan rumah megah itu.

Ia merasa sangat kecil ketika memandang langsung ke rumah tempat Itachi dibesarkan. Rumah megah keluarga Uchiha yang terlihat seperti kastiL abad pertengahan.

Dia semakin gugup pada saat ia berhadapan langsung dengan keluarga Itachi, tangannya bahakan terasa gemetar ketika ia berjabat tangan dengan kedua orang tuanya. Uchuha Fugaku dan Uchiha Mikoto.

Ia menyunggingkan seulas senyum hanya untuk menyadari bahwa tak ada seorang pun yang membalas senyumannya. Bahkan nyonya Uchiha memgangkat sebelah alisnya dan memandangnya dari atas ke bawah dengan pandangan menilai. Tak ingin bertatapan dengan tatapan mata penuh celaan itu, ia segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah adik kesayangan Itachi, Uchiha Sasuke, hanya untuk mendapatkan kesan yang sama, atau malah lebih dingin daripada sebelumnya. Mata Sasuke menilainya penuh pencelaan dan sikap bermusuhan.

Selama beberapa minggu ke depan, keluarga Uchiha memanstikan ia bertemu dengan para gadis yang dapat dipastikan menjadi bagian keluarga Uchiha jika saja Itachi tak bertemu dengannya. Tipikal gadis kelas atas. Mereka kaya. Cantik. Dan angkuh. Mereka pasti tidak akan mengalami kesulitan bergaul. Sangat jelas baginya bahwa keluarga Uchiha berusaha untuk membuatnya merasa tertekan dan merasa asing.

Ia teringat ketika suatu sore, di kebun rumah keluarga Uchiha saat mereka sedang mengadakan psta_ barbeque_, Hinata berusaha menahan perasaannya, mencoba bersikap tegar dan menampilkan wajah penuh senyuman ketika menyaksikan Itachi berdansa dengan seorang wanita yang mengalungkan kedua lengannya dengan erat di leher calon suaminya itu. Irama tubuhnya bergerak senada dengan tubuh Itachi dan ia berusaha menahan perasaan sesak yang mendadak muncul di dadanya. Tidak. Itachi telah memilihnya dan bukan gadis-gadis itu sebagai itu jelas membuktikan sesuatu. Ia menghela nafas dan mencoba menenangkan dirinya lagi.

"Menikmati suasananya?" Sasuke tiba-tiba bertanya dengan nada datar, saat pria itu berdiri di sebelahnya. Hinata terlalu kaget untuk berkata apapun.

"Ya, terima kasih." Katanya berbohong. Dalam hati bersyukur karena ia menjawab dengan lancar, tanpa ada kegugupan dalam nada suaranya. Ia jarang berbicara dengan Uchiha bungsu itu, karena Sasuke sepertinya terlihat begitu membencinya. Di samping itu, entah kenapa ia selalu merasa aneh,dan tegang setiap kali mereka berdekatan.

"Ah, tapi kau terlihat tak terlalu suka berada di sini."

"Well, aku tak bisa mengatur wajahku kan . Memang seperti inilah aku,"katanya tersinggung. Anehnya Sasuke malah tersenyum tipis. "Oh ya, aku sadar itu. Sama seperti pria lain yang aku yalin juga pasti menyadarinya."

Hinata terlalu kaget untuk berkata. Ia hanya mengerjap-ngerjapkan kedua matanya."Aku tak heran sama sekali. Kau itu cantik. Pantas saja Itachi menginginkanmu."Sasuke melangkah maju, mendekatinya, membuatnya mundur selangkah. Hinata gemetar. Entah karena ketakutan atau karena suara Sasuke yang seakan menghipnotisnya. Sasuke mengulurkan salah satu tangannya dan menyentuh lehernya secara halus,ringan,memberikan kesan sensual yang embuat Hinata tanpa sadar memejamkan kedua matanya, merinding. "Aku juga tak akan melewatkan kesempatan itu, jika kau menawarkan..,"dan dalam sekejap mata Hinata terbuka. Di antara kata-kata mencemooh yang pernah Sasuke lemparkan, yang barusan tadi merupakan hal terakhir yang ia bayangkan. Ia berusaha mundur, namun Sasuke menyentuh daun telingan dengan lembut, melancarkan aksinya. Tangannya menelusuri pelan lehernya, hingga ke bahunya yang terbuka. Pada saat itu, jantung Hinata terasa berdenyut kencang, dan ia tak bisa menolak reaksi alami yang muncul dari tubuhnya. Kedua pipinya memerah.

Derik berikutnya,Sasuke menarik tangannya dengan kasar, dan ia dapat melihat Itachi memandangnya tak suka.

"Apa yang terjadi disini?" Katanya sambil mendekati Hinata dan merangkul pinggangnya. Ia melemparkan pandamgam sengit pada Sasuke."Apa maumu,Sasuke?"

Sasuke mendengus. "Aku hanya sedang menilai gadismu." Katanya dengan penuh cemooh.

Mendadak ia dapat merasakan tubuh Itachi memegang. Dan ia tahu, perkelahian pasti tak akan terhindarkan jika ia tak melakukan sesuatu."Itachi, kumohon. Jangan berkelahi disini."

Raut wajah dan gerak tubuh Itachi masih terasa tegang. Begitu juga Sasuke yang menatap mereka dengan mata onyxnya yang tajam.

"Baiklah,aku tak akan memukulnya. Walaupun aku tahu dia pantas mendapatkannya."Itachi berkata dengan penuh perhatian padanya. Ia lalu melemparkan pandangan sengit pada Sasuke.

"Ayockita pergi dari sini."bisik Hinata sambil menarik tangannya. Namun kelihatannya Itachi memiliki ide lain. Ia kembali menatap Sasuke. "Kau tahu, dia terbiasa menemukan para wanita menyodorkan dirinya ke hadapannya. Karena itu dia bertingkh seperti tadi."

Sasuke tetap berdiri diam, tak membalas perkataan saudara laki-lakinya itu. Tapi kedua tangannya terkepal erat, dan ia berusaha menahan emosi yang perlahan-lahan mulai memenuhi dirinya.

"Astaga! Pasti itu benar. Kau ingin mencoba merayu Hinata. Dengarkan aku, Hinata berbeda dengan para gadis yang kalian coba sodorkan padaku. Aku tidak akan melepaskannya. Kau dan kedua orang tua kita dapat berhenti memikirkan cara untuk menghentikan pernikahan kami. Karena aku dan Hinata tetap akan menikah. Aku mencintainya dan dia juga mencintaiku. Ingat itu."

"Dan kau lebih milihmya dibanding keluargamu sendiri. Sekarang siapa yang egois." Cela Sasuke dan berlalu pergi.

Hinata tak memperdulikan Sasuke. Ia terlalu bahagia. Mendengarkan kata-kata yang dilontarkan oleh Itachi tadi. Segala keraguannya terhadap hubungan mereka, ketakutannya akan kemungkinan-kemungkinam buruk yang akan dilakukan oleh keluarga Uchiha, dan segala cara yang mungkin mereka lakukan untuk memisahkan mereka memdadak sirna. Dan Hinata percaya mereka akan bahagia. Menata kehidupan mereka nantinya.

Hinata tersenyum kembali dan mengamati pantulan dirinya di cermin. Ia terkikik geli dan tak sabar menantikan Itachi melihatnya dalam balutan gaun pengantin ini. Tapi sekarang ia harus melepas gaun kesayangan Ino terlebih dahulu. Ia mengulurkan tangannya ke belakang leher, untuk buka kaitan kerah di belakang, dan menurunkan resletingnya hingga ke pinggang. Ketika ia sedang sibuk berkonsentrasi dengan gaun itu, bel pintu berbunyi. Ia mendongak, dan tersenyum. Mungkin Ino merubah pikirannya dan berencana membawa pulang gaun itu. Ia memegang kedua ujung gaunnya dengan hati-hati, mengangkatnya agar tak menyeret di lantai dan tersenyum riang bersiap menggoda sahabatnya itu. Hanya untuk mememukan sesosok pria tinggi,mengenakan setelan jas mahal, dan raut wajah tampan tak terbaca memandang balik ke arahnya.

Uchiha Sasuke sedang berdiri di hadapannya,menatap tajam dengan mata onyxnya. Dan seketika itu juga Hinata merasa takut.

Setelah kejadian sore itu,Itachi telah memperingatkannya untuk menjauhi Sasuke. Pria itu memang adik kesayangan Itachi, tapi meskipun demikian bukan berarti Itachi menutup mata akan semua kejelekan Sasuke. Adiknya itu tak berperasaan. Dia orang yang keras. Terhadap bisnis, keluarga, terutama pada wanita. Baginya wanita tak lebih dari sekedar tempat pelampiasan nafsu. Dan Hinata sama sekali tak ingin lagi berdekatan dengannya. Tidak setelah kejadian ketika terakhir kali mereka berdua. Perasaan ketertarikan yang seharusnya tak boleh ada, dan ia tidak akan mengakui sampai mati sekalipun. Meskipun kelihatannya Sasuke menyadarinya dengan jelas. Tidak. Demi apapun ia akan merahasiakannya.

Sasuke memandanginya dari atas ke bawah, mungkin merasa aneh melihatnya mengenakan gaun pengantin seperti sekarang ini.

"Aku sedang mengepas baju pengantin ini.."katanya menjelaskan, dan Sasuke hanya mengangguk. Matanya memandang lurus ke dalam apartemen kecilnya. Dan Hinata mengernyit. Apakah ia mengira Itachi berada di dalam? Bukankah ia tahu bahwa calon suaminya itu sedang berada di London untuk bertemu dengan klien mereka dan memastikan kontrak kerjasama berjalan dengan lancar.

"Apakah kau sendiri?"tanya Sasuke dengan parau, seakan-akan ia susah untuk berkata. Hinata mengangkat alisnya, dan terdiam. Ia tak ingin berdua dengan Sasuke. Pria ini berbahaya. Tapi, ia tak ingin bersikap tak sopan. Biar bagaimanapun, Sasuke adalah adik Itachi dan sebentar lagi mereka akan menjadi keluarga.

"Untuk saat ini, t-tapi sebentar lagi Ino mungkin akan datang kemari."katanya ragu.

"Hn."jawab Sasuke pelan, dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

Kenapa Sasuke berada disini sementara ia tahu kakaknya berada jauh dari sini. Ia menggigit bibirnya, bingung akan apa yang harus ia lakukan.

"Boleh aku masuk?"tanya pria itu, namun ia tak menumggu jawaban. Sasuke melangkah maju, dan ia terpaksa menyingkir, memberinya jalan. Ia berharap ia tahu kenapa pria itu berada disini. Ini pasti bukan sekedar kunjungan biasa. Apakah dia kesini untuk menyuruhnya melepaskan Itachi? Membujuknya? Mengancamnya?

Kemumgkinan besar yang terakhir. Uchiha Sasuke memiliki aura penuh ancaman di sekelilingnya setiap saat,dan ia tak berharap lebih dari itu. Hinata merasa sangat bodoh, berdiri di depan pintu,masih mengenakan gaun pengantinnya. Ia ingin melepasnya sesegera mumgkin, tapi ia sama sekali tak ingin memberikan alasan bagi Sasuke untuk tinggal lebih lama. Pria itu membuatnya gugup.

"Apa kau punya minuman beralkohol?" Sasuke berkata tiba-tiba, membalikkan badan untuk menatapnya, dan ia tak dapat menghentikan dirinya untuk tidak mengernyit.

"Al-alkohol?" Hinata memandang ruang tamunya dengan liar dan menggeleng.

"A-aku tak punya. Di kulkas hanya ada anggur putih yang akan kusajikan untuk makan malam jika Itachi kembali-"

"Dia tak akan kembali!" sela Sasuke. Nada suaranya terdengar kasar dan ia hanya dapat memandangnya dengan bingung.

"Apakah perjalanan bisnisnya lebih lama daripada seharusnya?"

Namun ia tak,dapat memungkiri kecurigaan yang mendadak memenuhi dirinya. Apakah mereka sengaja memperpanjang perjalanan Itachi selama mungkin,masih berharap untuk memisahkan mereka?"

Sasuke tak menjawab, ia malah meraih kedua bahunya dan mendorongnya ke belakang,duduk di kursi. Hinata terlalu kaget untuk melawan..Cengkramannya terasa begitu kuat. Sasuke terlihat begitu aneh sehingga membuatnya takut. Apakah dia akan mengulang kejadian kemarin? Jantungnya berdebar begitu kencang sehingga terasa sakit,dan dia mencoba berpikir apa yang akan ia lakukan. Kali ini mereka hanya berdua dan ia tak yakin,ia dapat menghentikan pria itu. Sasuke jauh lebih timggi,kuat,bertenaga, dan pria itu dapat dengan mudah mendominasinya tanpa harus bersusah payah.

Sasuke menunduk,wajahnya begitu dekat dan mata onyx itu menatapnya dengan tajam.

"Kumohon jangan...,"bisik Hinata lirih, terlalu takut untuk merasa marah, namun pria itu menyelanya. Nada suaranya terdengar kasar.

"Hinata,dengarkan aku. Ya Tuhan..aku tak tahu bagaimana mengatakannya. ..ini tidak mudah...Oh Tuhan..dengar jika ada cara yang lebih mudah untuk melakukan ini,percayalah, aku akan melakukannya." Ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam "Dia telah meninggal."

Hinata memandangnya dengan bingung."Kau membicarakan siapa? "Tanyanya heran, tak mengerti.

"Itachi."kata Sasuke."Itachi sudah meninggal."

Seluruh pasokan udara di tubuh Hinata seakan menguap pergi berhenti berdenyut. Dia tak bergerak, tak menimbulkan suara. Hanya duduk diam, memandang Sasuke.

Sasuke terus berkata dengan nada marah,kata-katanya bagaikan peluru yang ditujukan langsung ke arahnya,takdirnya atau mungkin pada pria itu sendiri."Pagi ini- ia meninggal pagi ini. Di jalan. Ketika ia menyelamatkan seorang anak kecil. Dia tertabrak sebuah truk yang kehilangan kendali. Dia meninggal di tempat..."

Hinata masih terdiam, tak bergerak sama sekali. Ia bahkan tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda kehidupan semenjak Sasuke menyampaikan berita itu. 'Dia meninggal'. Kata-kata itu terus masih terulang terus menerus di kepalanya. Wajahnya terlihat pucat. Mulutnya terbuka. Matanya membelalak lebar,yang mengingatkannya akan boneka Jepang yang rapuh, tanpa ada binar kehidupan di dalamnya. Dia meninggal. Itachi meninggal. Oh Ya Tuhan...dunianya,serasa roboh, namun ia tak percaya. Ia menolak untuk percaya.

"Mereka menelponku langsung dari London. Klien kami yang berada disana yang pertama kali memdengar berita itu dan langsung mengabariku,beberapa jam yang lalu."

Matanya bergerak menatap Sasuke mendengar informasi itu. Itachi sudah meninggal sejak beberapa jam yang ia tertawa dan mengobrol riang, serta mencoba gaun pengantinnya,Itachi sudah meninggal, dan ia tidak mengetahuinya sama sekali.

"Aku harus mengabari kedua orang tuaku terlebih dahulu."Kata Sasuke, dan dalam kalimatnya itu terselip pemintaan maaf yang samar. Mulutnya membentuk satu garis lurus sebelum ia melanjutkan dengan nada pahit. "Mereka menerimanya dengan buruk. Tentu saja. Sejak dulu Itachi adalah kebanggaan mereka."

Hinata tak mendengarkan semua itu. "Tidak.."katanya kemudian."Itu bohong. Dia bilang padaku dia selalu sibuk dengan rapat. Ia tidak mungkin menghabiskan waktunya berjalan-jalan. Kau berbohong. Kalian bohong. Kau dan keluargamu..Kalian selalu membenciku.."nada suaranya naik menjadi histeris, dan ia berdiri,mendorong Sasuke dengan marah "Kau bohong. Aku tidak percaya dia meninggal.!"

Sasuke meraih badannya, dan ia memberontak hebat."Lepaskan aku! Jangan sentuh aku!"

"Jangan bergerak kalau begitu!"kata Sasuke dengan gigi terkatup rapat."Kau bertingkah seperti orang gila. Kau harus percaya. Ini adalah kenyataan Hinata. Aku bukan seseorang yang tidak punya perasaan hingga harus berbohong seperti jangan berpura-pura dan menganggap ini tidak nyata."

Hinaya terdiam dan memejamkan kedua matanya, membiarkan Sasuke kembali mendudukkannya di kursi.

"Ia tak seharusnya meninggalkan rapat dan berjalan-jalan."kata Sasuke. Ia berlutut di hadapan Hinata dan meraih kedua tangannya,menggosoknya agar terasa hangat.

Ia sama sekali tak mencoba untuk menarik tangannya, karena ia sama sekali tak sadar apa yang pria itu lakukan. Dia sedang mencoba untuk tidak mempercayai apa yang dikatakan Sasuke kepadanya. Itachi tak mungkin meninggal. Sepuluh menit lalu, ia sangat menantikan hari Pernikahannya, hidupnya telah dipenuhi dengan berbagai janji. Dia merasa sangat bahagia, namun sekarang...

Kata-kata itu kembali bergema di telinganya. Dia meninggal. Itachi meninggal. Dia tak mampu membuat dirinya untuk percaya. Jika itu memang benar, maka hidupnya telah berakhir. Dia hanya memandang kepada kehampaan,selama-lamanya.

"Dia seharusnya berada di kantor, namun ia malah kabur untuk bersantai sejenak. Itachi selalu menganggap santai segalanya..."

Hinata menjadi marah kembali dan mendorongnya sekali lagi,menggelengkan kepalanya."Tidak!Tutup mulutmu. Jangan pernah berbicara seperti itu tentangnya!Kau membencinya. Kau membenci kami berdua." Ia memberontak kembali, walaupun Sasuks berusaha menghentikannya."Singkirkan tanganmu! Jangan sentuh aku!" Ia bergumam, hampir terdengar seperti orang mabuk.

"Kau sedang syok!" Sasuke berkata kasar.

"Biarkan aku sendiri!"Hinata mencoba untuk melepaskan diri dan menjauh walaupun akhirnya ia terjatuh, terserempet ujung gaunnya."Aku harus melepaskan ini...lepas.."katanya. Ia tidak mampu mengenakan gaun ini lebih lama lagi. Dia tidak ingin merasakan gaun itu menyentuh kulitnya. Pikirannya berputar saat ia melihat refleksi dirinya yang mengenakan gaun itu beberapa waktu lalu. Calon pengantin yang tampak berbahagia."Harus lepas..."ia mengerang, meluruskan badan untuk meraih realetingnya, dan Sasuke berdiri di belakangnya. Ia merasakan jarinya menyentuh kulitnya yang terbuka, dan gemetar. Lalu,resletingnya turun ke bawah, membiarkan bagian belakang kulitnya yang mulus terbuka. Ia membiarkan gaun itu jaruh ke lantai dan melangkah keluar, tanpa mengenakan apapun, hanya bra dan celana dalam putih senada. Tak pernah terlintas sedikitpun dalam benaknya, bahwa Sasuke memandangnya dalam diam. Ia bahkan tak menyadari kehadirannya.

Menendang gaun pengantinnya ke samping, ia melangkah tanpa sadar menuju kamar tidurnya. Sasuke,entah bagaimana telah sampai disana terlebih dahulu. Ia menyodorkan jubar tidurnya.

"Pakai ini, atau kau akan terkena demam."

dia mencoba melangkah melewatinya."Tinggalkan aku!"

"Hinata,demi Tuhan!"

"Pergi!"katanya "Aku bahkan tak ingin kau berada di dekatku!"

Sasuke hanya diam, dan tak berniat pergi. Dia memakaikan jubah tidur itu dengan paksa. Dia berusaha menolak, tapi Sasuke selalu saja menemukan caranya. Itachi selalu mengatakan hal itu. Sasuke tak pernah menginginkan kehadirannya di keluarga Uchiha, dan ia berhasil. Saudara laki-lakinya meninggal, dan ia tak akan pernah menjadi iparnya.

"Aku harap kau puas."katanya getir."Ini kan yang kau batal menikah denganku. Dan sekarang itu tak akan pernah pasti sangat bahagia!"

Onyx menatapnya tajam."Dia saudaraku. Dan aku menghabiskan waktu jauh lebih lama dengannya daripada kau. Aku tumbuh besar bersamanya. Jangan pernah menuduhku menginginkan kematiannya, Hinata. Kesedihanmu itu tak sebanding dengan kami yang memiliki ikatan darah dengannya!"

Kata-kata itu bagaikan tamparan keras di wajah Hinata,membuatnya terdiam.

" Ka pikir hanya kau yang merasa bersedih. Bagaimana dengan ibuku, dia yang melahirkan Itachi. Membesarkannya. Merawatnya. Jangan egois Hinata. Bukan hanya kau yang kehilangan. Benci aku semaumu,aku tak peduli. Setidaknya kau masih memiliki emosi"katanya datar."Tapi hal itu jelas tak akan menghidupkan Itachi kembali jika kau jatuh sakit. Jika aku jadi kau, aku akan berbaring dan mencoba tidur."

Dia tak menjawab. Tak ada gunanya. Itachi telah meninggal. Dan kenyataan itu menghantamnya dengan kuat.

Sasuke mengencangkan ikat pinggang jubah tidurnya, memandang wajahnya "Adakah seseorang yang bisa kuhubungi?"

"Aku tak ingin siapapun."

"Kau tak boleh sendirian. Aku tak bisa tinggal disini untuk menjagamu. Aku harus kembali mengurus orang membutuhkanku. Biar aku telpon ibumu. Berapa nomornya?"

"Aku tak ingin dia."

"Temanmu?Yang merancang gaunmu? Bukankah kau bilang dia akan kembali secepat mumgkin? Berapa nomornya?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya ingin sendiri."

Dia tak akan bisa menerima kemyataan sampai pria itu pergi dan ia sendirian, jauh dari mata yang mengawasinya. "Kumohon, pergilah dan biarkan aku sendiri."

Hinata tak lagi mendengarkan ucapan Sasuke. Kegelapan tiba-tiba menyerbunya dan ia secara sukarela menerimanya.

Ketika ia tersadar kembali, ia berada di tempat tidur. Pada awalnya ia mengira semua itu hanyalah mimpi buruk, namun kenyataan menghantamnya dengan kejam. Dan ia mengeluarkan seruan penuh kesedihan.

"Aku menelpon ibumu. Dia akan berada disini sejam lagi."katanya tanpa ekspresi."Aku akan tinggal di sini hingga ia datang. Kau menginginkan sesuatu? Teh?Susu?"

Ia ingin Sasuke meninggalkannya. "Secangkir teh.."gumamnya.

Sasuke mengangguk."Aku keluar sebentar."

Dan ia pun berlalu, meninggalkan Hinata dalam kesendiriannya. Ia bisa menangis sekarang. Namun anehnya air matanya sama sekali tak mau menetes. Ia memejamkan matanya sebentar, dan membukanya lagi. Air matanya perlahan menetes dan begitu air mata itu tumpah, ia tak mampu menghentikannya. Dan ketika pintu kamar tidurnya terbuka, ia cepat-cepat berbalik.

Sasuke hanya berdiri diam, dan meletakkan cangkir tehnya di meja sampimg tempat tidurnya."Aku akan menunggu ibumu di ruang tengah." katanya, lalu pergi meninggalkannya sendiri.

Ketika ia kembali sendirian,Hinata memaksa dirinya duduk. Isakannya telah berhenti namun air matanya masih mengalir. Dia selalu berharap ia bisa berteman dengan Sasuke dan kedua orang tuanya.

Sasuke sendiripun pasti merasa syok akan kejadian ini. Ia menghapus air matanya dengan menggunakan tangannya. Keluarga Uchiha mungkin memang tak menyukainya,tapi ia selalu sadar,bahwa mereka,sangat dekat satu sama lain. Penuh dengan perhatian,dan kasih sayang. Tak seperti keluarganya. Itulah kenapa ia berharap mereka dapat menerimanya suatu saat nanti. Hinata terisak kembali. Ia tak akan mendapatkan ketenangan dari ibunya. Sungguh, ia berharap Sasuke tak menelpon seorang pun.

END OF CHAPTER ONE


	2. Last gift from you

**Disclaimer : ****Naruto bukan punya saya**

**Rate :T (untuk saat ini)**

**Pairing : SASUHINA**

**Warning : Author masih newbie. Fic ini terinspirasi dari sebuah buku, dengan character, dan plot yang sedikit di ubah. .MISTYPO. Dan kesalahan lain yang bisa ditemukan dalam fic ini.**

**Don't like, don't read.**

**Enjoy…^.^**

**Chapter Two**

* * *

Dua bulan kemudian, Hinata sedang berjemur di pantai. Wajahnya terlindungi oleh payung pantai. Ino duduk di sebelahnya, sedang asik mengoles cat kuku pada kakinya, dan berulang kali menguap menahan kantuk karena mereka tidak mendapatkan tidur yang cukup semalam, Mereka terbangun pagi-pagi sekali karena mendengar suara tawa dari anak-anak yang sedang bergembira riang di kolam renang hotel yang mereka tempati saat ini.

"Aku harus berlibur kembali. Ini bukan liburan namanya." erang Ino, sambil menguap untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Ini idemu..," kata Hinata mengingatkan.

"Urghh, bagaimana mungkin aku tahu, kalau hotel ini akan penuh dengan aktifitas dari pagi hingga matahari terbenam. Awalnya kupikir ini adalah ide yang sangat bagus. Kita berdua memang perlu menjauh dari Jepang untuk sementara waktu."

"Ya, kau benar.." Hinata bergumam pelan.

"Tapi," Ino menoleh, memandang Hinata lekat-lekat. "Kau menikmatinya kan?" tanyanya ragu. Hinata menoleh ke arahnya, tersenyum meyakinkan sahabatnya.

"Tentu saja aku menikmatinya. Ini seperti dunia mimpi."

Hinata memandang lautan biru yang terbentang luas di hadapannya, Langit yang tak berujung, dan ia mendesah. _Magical_, adalah satu-satunya kata yang dapat menjabarkan tempat ini, Terutama ketika di pagi hari, ketika langit dan lautan seakan terlahir kembali, Keajaiban yang terletak pada perubahan warna yang nyata. Beberapa hari setelah ia dan Ino tiba di tempat ini, ia sama sekali tak sadar akan kecantikan, keindahan alam yang ditawarkan oleh daerah ini. Ia hanya mengikuti Ino dari hotel ke pantai, dan begitu seterusnya, buta akan sekelilingnya sejak Uchiha Sasuke memberitahunya bahwa Itachi meninggal. Lalu, secara perlahan, keindahan lautan dan langit di tempat ini seakan menembusnya, menyadarkannya, menghancurkan secara perlahan kebekuan yang telah mengkungkungnya selama beberapa minggu, membuatnya membuka mata terhadap dunia baru.

"Liburan. Itulah yang kita butuhkan saat ini." Ino berkata suatu ketika, di apartemen mungilnya.

Hinata merasa seperti zombie ketika akhir pekan. Ketika ia bekerja, ia dapat mengalihkan pikirannya, dan memusatkan konsentrasinya pada pekerjaan, namun ketika ia sendirian, suasana hatinya terasa mencekam, dan ia tak dapat menghentikan pikirannya untuk berkelana.

Dia belum mengatakan apapun pada Ino, namun ia merasa tak perlu. Ino telah menebak, atau bahkan mungkin telah menyadarinya, karena itu ia selalu muncul di akhir pekan, hanya untuk menemaninya atau memaksanya keluar.

Pagi itu, Hinata hanya berdiri di pinggir jendela, melihat ke arah luar, mengamati bunga-bunga yang bermekaran. Ia sedang terobsesi menyelesaikan puzzle di meja ; puzzle itu terdiri dari dua ribu kepingan dan luar biasa sulit, dan sejauh ini, Hinata hanya mampu menyelesaikan seperempat bagian. Tapi, setidaknya itu membuatnya sibuk.

"Suatu tempat yang hangat dan cerah," bisik Ino saat itu, dan berbalik ke arahnya.

Hinata mengangkat kepalanya, tangannya yang sedang memegang salah satu kepingan puzzle terhenti di udara.

"Ya, itu bukan ide yang jelek."

"Jadi? Kau mau pergi?" tantang Ino. "Ayolah. Ayo kita ke biro perjalanan, dan ambil brosur. Pasti menyenangkan hanya dengan melihatnya saja."

Mereka bahkan tak membutuhkan brosur itu, Agen travel itu bahkan dengan senang hati memberikan penawaran berharga bagi mereka. Dimulai dua minggu kemudian, di Italia, di sebuah _resort _yang sangat ramai dikunjungi oleh orang-orang untuk berlibur_._ Ketika ia menunjukkan hotel tempat mereka menginap, dan memberitahu mereka harga keseluruhannya, Ino memandangnya dengan penuh semangat.

"Bagaimana menurutmu? Aku pikir harganya termasuk murah."

Hinata merasa enggan untuk beberapa saat, namun keinginan untuk pergi dari tempat ini tiba-tiba menderanya dengan kuat, Ia perlu menjauh dari segala hal yang dapat mengingatkannya dengan Itachi. Lalu, ia pun menguatkan hatinya.

"Ya, mari kita pergi dari sini."

Dan sekarang mereka sudah berada di sini selama satu minggu, dan sangat bersyukur ia datang. Dia belum bisa mengatakan bahwa ia bahagia sekarang, namun dia sudah mulai bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa kemungkinan untuk kembali bahagia suatu saat nanti itu ada. Dia mulai mengangkat kepalanya, dan kembali menyadari kehidupan di sekitarnya. Dan oleh karena itu, ia sangat berterima kasih pada Ino.

Tersenyum, sahabat dekatnya itu berbaring di sampingnya, memejamkan matanya dan bergumam pelan. "Ini baru namanya hidup. Rasanya, aku mampu hanya berdiam diri seperti ini selama setahun. Hanya menikmati suasana seperti ini."

"Aku tak akan berkata sejauh itu." kata Hinata. "Sekarang mungkin kedengaran menarik. Tapi lama-lama ide itu akan terdengar membosankan."

"Yah, mungkin saja, Bagaimana kalau siang ini kita berjalan-jalan menikmati kota ini?"

Hinata tertawa. "Menurutku itu ide yang bagus. Aku tertarik untuk melihat tempat lain selain di sini."

"Bagus., ." kata Ino dengan penuh semangat. "Akhirnya kita melakukan sesuatu selain menghabiskan waktu di pantai."

Mereka berdua segera kembali ke hotel saat itu juga, dan langsung mencari tahu tentang _tour _yang ada hari itu. dan mereka beruntung. Hari ada kunjungan ke Ravenna, dan ketika mereka sedang membeli tiket. Petugas tiket memberitahu bahwa mereka beruntung mendapatkan dua tiket yang tersisa, hanya saja ketika mereka sampai di bus, kendaraan tersebut sudah hampir penuh, dan mereka tak dapat tempat duduk yang saling bersisian. Ino duduk di sebelah wanita paruh baya, dan Hinata mendapati dirinya duduk di samping pria yang mengenakan celana jeans dan kaos oblong, yang jelas-jelas sudah mengamatinya sejak di restoran hotel.

Pria itu tak membuang waktu untuk segera berkenalan dengannya, memberitahukan namanya –Inuzuka Kiba- dan dia seorang arsitek, Tinggal bersama keluarganya dan seekor anjing. Sebelum pada akhirnya mengajukan pertanyaan yang tidak ada habisnya kepada Hinata. Dimana ia tinggal? Apakah ia tinggal sendiri atau bersama keluarganya? Apakah Ino adalah sahabatnya ataukah saudara perempuannya? Dimana ia bekerja? Apakah ia menyukai pekerjaannya atau tidak?

Hinata memberikan jawaban singkat, namun kemudian ketika pertanyaan itu mulai menjurus ke pertanyaan yang bersifat pribadi, dan pria itu mulai bergerak mendekat hingga lutut mereka bersentuhan, Ia bahkan bisa mencium bau _cologne_ pria itu.

"Aku begitu penasaran ingin mengenalmu,Hina .. namamu sangat indah. Aku belum pernah bertemu dengan seseorang bernama Hinata sebelumnya. Aku menduga kau pasti sadar kalau aku memperhatikanmu – kau adalah gadis tercantik yang pernah kutemui di hotel hingga saat ini, di kota in…,tapi, …tentunya kau pasti sudah memiliki kekasih kan?"

Hinata mendadak terdiam mendapat pertanyaan seperti itu, Tenggorokannya mendadak kering, dan wajahnya terlihat pucat, Namun perasaan lega menghampirinya ketika mereka sampai di San Vitale.

"Oh ,kita sudah sampai!" seru Kiba dengan penuh semangat. Perhatiannya segera teralihkan. Kiba, dengan penuh semangat menjelaskan tentang katedral yang akan mereka kunjungi, menceritakan segala sesuatunya berdasarkan versinya sendiri. Dan Hinata menggerutu dalam hati, mulai merasa terganggu dengan pria di sebelahnya itu. Ia langsung melarikan diri darinya ketika _guide _mereka memarahi Kiba dan menyuruhnya untuk tidak berbicara lagi.

Dia meninggalkan rombongan _tour_ mereka dan memutuskan untuk mengunjungi toko lokal di sana dan mancari hadiah untuk ibunya.

Sesuatu yang mahal dan sesuai dengan selera sang ibu tentunya. Sweater mahal atau mungkin tas tangan kulit yang tentu saja akan diterima oleh Hyuuga Hikari dengan senang hati.

Hyuuga Hikari mencintai pakaian mahal. Orang-orang tidak mengenalnya sering mengira ia berumur tiga puluh-an , tapi, tentu saja Hikari berumur jauh lebih tua daripada itu. Ia bahkan begitu senang mendapati jika orang-orang mengira ia dan Hinata adalah saudara bukannya ibu dan anak. Dia tak menginginkan untuk memiliki anak sama sekali, dan Hinata semakin sadar bahwa Hyuuga Hikari benci memiliki anak perempuan yang telah tumbuh dewasa.

"Áku masih terlalu kecil ketika aku menikah," dia selalu berkata demikian. Tentu saja sebenarnya ia baru berusia delapan belas tahun ketika ia menikah dengan Hyuuga Hiashi, ayah Hinata, dan berumur sembilan belas tahun ketika Hinata lahir, namun dia berhasil membuat seolah-olah ia terdengar seperti anak sekolah.

Dan ketika semua orang tahu bahwa Hinata adalah anaknya, ia hanya akan menghela nafas panjang lalu menambahkan

"Dan apa yang pria itu lakukan, dia malah meninggal, membiarkan kami berdua sebatang kara.."

Dan jika yang mendengarkan ceritanya adalah seorang pria, yang sama sekali tak tahu bahwa ia telah memiliki seorang anak perempuan, Hinata curiga ibunya bahkan tak akan menyebut-nyebut tentangnya. Lagipula, itu tidak penting sama sekali. Hinata tidak tinggal bersama ibunya. Setelah kematian ayahnya, ia tinggal bersama pamannya, adik kembar ayahnya,Hyuuga Hizashi, di Hokkaido dan dia tetap tinggal di sana hingga ia menyelesaikan sekolahnya. Ia resmi pindah ke Tokyo ketika di bangku kuliah.

Hinata sama sekali tidak merasa kehilangan sosok ibu. Ia mengerti bahwa seorang anak sama sekali tidak cocok di kehidupan Hyuuga Hikari. Dia telah berusaha keras untuk mencapai segalanya. Lagipula kehadiran paman dan saudara sepupunya, Hyuuga Neji mampu menutupi kekosongan yang timbul akibat kurangnya kasih sayang untuknya.

Sekarang ibunya telah memiliki sebuah toko baju yang sukses, tinggal sendirian di apartemen mewahnya. Dia memiliki beberapa teman yang tak jauh berbeda dengannya, dan beberapa pengagum, walaupun ia jelas-jelas tak ingin menikah kembali. Hyuuga Hikari, di balik sikap dinginnya, masih mencintai kenangan Hyuuga Hiashi, namun ia tak menampik bahwa sekali-kali ia pun memiliki kebutuhan biologis.

Hyuuga Hikari adalah wanita yang sangat menarik – ia memiliki warna rambut yang sama dengan Hinata. Dan ia memiliki tingkat kepercayaan diri yang tinggi. Hinata hanya ingat sedikit tentangnya, karena wanita itu sama sekali tak memiliki peran penting dalam hidupnya. Ia bahkan hanya tahu sedikit tentangnya.

Mereka baru mulai mengenal satu sama lain setelah Hnata bertunangan. Saaat itulah ia mulai bisa melihat seperti apa ibunya, dan jelas ia sama sekali tak suka dengan apa yang ia temukan.

Keluarga Itachi merupakan keluarga _billionare, _namun mereka memiliki rumah yang sangat indah, dan mereka bergaul di lingkungan yang selalu Hikari inginkan. Kabar pertunangan Hinata jelas-jelas membuatnya sangat gembira. Dia telah merencanakan pernikahan Hinata, dan dalam bayangannya, pernikahan itu harus menjadi pernikahan megah, dimana orang-orang tak akan berhenti membicarakannya selama bertahun-tahun.

Kematian Itachi telah menghancurkan segalanya, dan Hikari terlihat begitu pucat ketika ia tiba di apartemen Hinata hari itu. Pucat, bukan karena ia berduka, namun penuh dengan kemarahan. Hinata tak akan pernah lupa ucapan ibunya hari itu

"Aku hampir menghabiskan seluruh hartaku, dan semuanya kini sia-sia… Menurutmu apa keluarganya mau membayar semua kerugian ini?," Dan kemudian, dalam ledakan emosi yang tiba-tiba.

"Bagaimana mungkin ia begitu ceroboh? Menyelamatkan anak kecil? Membiarkan dirinya mati tertabrak? Apa dia sudah gila? Dan kau! Bagaimana kau begitu bodoh, dan membiarkannya pergi sendiri? Kau seharusnya juga ikut bersamanya. Semua ini tidak akan terjadi jika kau menemaninya!"

Mengingat nada tajam dan dingin yang dilontarkan oleh ibunya, Hinata hanya mampu memejamkan kedua matanya. Sejak ibunya mengatakan hal itu, ia tak henti-hentinya bertanya dalam hati.. Benarkah itu? Jika saja ia memaksa untuk ikut bersama Itachi, mungkinkah ia masih hidup hingga sekarang?

Ia merasa orang-orang memperhatikannya, dan ia memaksa dirinya kembali berjalan, menatap lurus ke depan. Dan sedetik kemudian ia melihat seorang pria sedang duduk menanti pesanannya di sebuah café pinggir jalan berseberangan dari tempatnya berdiri; tatapan mereka bertemu, dan Hinata berhenti berjalan. Ia gemetar.

Tidak mungkin. Dia pasti hanya berkhayal. Perasaan tak enak mulai memenuhi seluruh tubuhnya, membuatnya merasa dingin hingga ke sumsum tulang, meskipun cuaca hari itu cerah. Uchiha Sasuke? Disini? Di Italia?

Dia berdiri dan segera berjalan ke arahnya, terlihat lebih santai daripada biasanya, dengan kaos berwarna biru tua berkerah yang terlihat elegan di tubuhnya. Pakaian rancangan desainer, pikir Hinata Tentu saja. Hinata tak mengharapkan kurang dari itu. Uchiha Sasuke selalu berpenampilan sempurna setiap saat.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di Italia?" tanyanya tajam, seolah-olah Hinata sedang membuntutinya.

"Aku sedang liburan," balas Hinata, tak ingin membiarkan dirinya terintimidasi oleh kehadiran pria ini. "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Perjalanan bisnis." Jawab pria itu singkat, dan ia mengernyit ,mendadak pucat. Biasanya Itachilah yang selalu melakukan perjalanan bisnis. Itu merupakan bagian penting dari pekerjaannya; dia selalu saja bisa membujuk orang-orang untuk bergabung dengan mereka, berinvestasi ataupun membeli produk mereka. Itachi memancarkan karisma, keramahan dan kehangatan yang membuat orang-orang menyukainya.

"Kepala bagian penjualan yang baru sedang cuti karena sakit, jadi aku harus mengambil alih sebagian pekerjaannya." Kata Sasuke pelan dan Hinata merasa rasa duka itu kembali menyelimutinya.

Itachi sudah meninggal dan ada orang lain yang telah mengambil alih pekerjaannya, hidup harus terus berjalan tanpanya. Rasanya sangat pedih. Dan ia tak bisa menghentikan air mata yang mulai berkumpul di sudut matanya.

Sasuke memandangnya dengan khawatir. Air matanya mungkin saja membuatnya merasa malu.

"Maaf.. Maafkan aku," bisiknya pelan.

Ia berbalik seolah ia akan melarikan diri, namun Sasuke juga ikut bergerak, menarik lengannya, detik berikutnya wajahnya telah berada di dada pria itu. Sebelum ia dapat melangkah mundur, lengannya melingkar di tubuhnya, menahan dirinya di sana. Ia berbisik menenangkan di telinganya

"Shh..,"

Hinata hanya berdiri diam, wajahnya tersembunyi, ia ingin sekali menangis keras, mengeluarkan seluruh emosi yang menumpuk ,tersembunyi dalam dirinya, namun tak akan membiarkannya melakukan itu. Tidak.. Ia tidak akan melakukan itu di hadapan Uchiha Sasuke.

Dia berusaha mengendalikan dirinya. "Aku baik-baik saja sekarang. Terima kasih."

Ia berterima kasih atas sikap baiknya sekarang , dan sedikit terkejut karena ia tahu Sasuke begitu membencinya sejak Itachi membawanya ke rumah,. Ia bersikap sama seperti ibunya.

"Kau tidak terlihat baik-baik saja!" kata Sasuke dengan kasar. "Kau harusnya duduk sebentar."

Pria itu lalu membawanya ke café tempat ia duduk tadi, dan menarik kursi untuknya. Hinata duduk. Sasuke terkadang bisa menjadi sangat pemaksa, pikirnya ketika pria itu duduk berseberangan darinya. Ia mengamati wajahnya. Tetap saja kebaikannya tertutupi oleh sikap tirannya.

Pelayan mendekati mereka. "Kopi?" tanyanya, dan Hinata mengangguk.

"Ya, terima kasih."

Ketika pelayan café itu meninggalkan mereka berdua, keheningan melingkupi mereka. Dan Hinata sungguh berharap Sasuke berhenti memandangnya seperti itu. Ada sesuatu yang tak dapat didefinisikan dengan kata-kata dibalik tatapannya itu, yang membuatnya sadar bahwa ia seorang wanita, dan itu bukanlah sesuatu yang ingin ia bahas saat ini.

"Jadi apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini?" pria itu bertanya pelan, dan dengan suara lebih halus ia menambahkan, "Pada waktu liburan seperti ini?"

Ravenna bukanlah kota liburan, meskipun ia tahu tempat itu banyak menarik minat para turis.

"Tidak," Hinata menggeleng. "Kami sebenarnya tinggal di Rimini. Kami berlibur disana sebenarnya. Kami hanya sedang mengikuti _tour _di sini."

"Kami?" Dia bertanya dengan tajam.

"Aku bersama dengan Ino, teman yang membuat…" kata-kata Hinata terhenti.

Ia menggigit bibirnya, tiba-tiba teringat hari dimana Sasuke datang dan memberitahunya bahwa Itachi meninggal, dan dia berdiri di sana dalam balutan gaun pengantin, hidupnya terasa hancur berkeping-keping ketika ia mendengarkan.

Sasuke memperhatikannya, kedua alisnya menyatu, dan Hinata berpikir apakah Sasuke juga sedang mengingat kejadian yang sama. Apa yang ia pikirkan tentangnya saat ia mulai bertingkah seperti wanita gila? Dia telah berusaha sekuat mungkin untuk melupakan kejadian hari itu, tapi bertemu kembali dengan Sasuke memicu kembali ingatannya akan kejadian itu – apa benar ia kemarin melepaskan baju pengantinnya dan menendangnya?

Dia pasti benar-benar kehilangan akal sehatnya hingga ia tak mempedulikan pendapat Sasuke saat itu, dan dengan sangat tiba-tiba ia merasa wajahnya memanas. Ia tak bisa memandang langsung mata Sasuke. Dia tidak akan pernah bertingkah seperti itu dalam situasi normal, melepaskan pakaian di hadapan seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

"Gaun pengantinmu?" gumam Sasuke pelan, dan saat itu juga Hinata tahu bahwa Sasuke mengingat kejadian itu. Tiba-tiba ia tak ingin mendengarkan ucapan dari Sasuke, jadi ia mulai berkata dengan terbata.

"Ya ,g-gaun p-pe-pengantin itu…sungguh s-sayang…sesuatu yang di b-buat dengan penuh kasih s-sayang. Ino berusaha sungguh-sungguh saat membuatnya,..Dia p-pasti merasa kecewa.."

"Aku yakin dia mengerti." Kata Sasuke dengan pelan.

Hinata mengangguk. Ia kemudian bercerita tak menentu, Sasuke membuatnya begitu gugup hanya dengan kehadirannya, dan Hinata sama sekali tak tahu apa yang pria itu pikirkan saat ia memandangi Hinata dengan onyx tajamnya. Sasuke merupakan musuhnya, Pria itu begitu menentang pernikahannya dengan Itachi, tapi entah kenapa pria itu kini terlihat jauh lebih bersahabat.

"Aku lihat kehidupan pantai sepertinya bermanfaat untukmu. Setidaknya kau tidak lagi terlihat pucat." Sasuke berkata. Tatapannya mengarah ke wajahnya, lehernya dan bahunya, dan Hinata sungguh berharap pria itu sudah lupa bahwa ia pernah melihatnya setengah telanjang.

Mata onyxnya bersinar seolah-olah mengejek. "Mungkin aku juga harus berlibur dan menghabiskan waktu di pantai."

Hinata mengernyit. Apakah Sasuke sedang menggodanya? Tiba-tiba Hinata merasa kesulitan untuk bernafas dan ia bukan main merasa lega sewaktu pelayan tadi datang dan membawa pesanan kopi mereka.

"_Grazie_!"

Hinata sama sekali tidak mengerti bahasa Italia sebelumnya, tapi semenjak datang ke sini ia mulai belajar sedikit demi sedikit. Pelayan itu tersenyum dan membalas dengan sopan dan berlalu pergi. Hinata merasa Sasuke masih memandangnya, dan ia secara sadar menghindari tatapan pria itu.

"Kau bisa bahasa Italia?" Tanya Sasuke, dan Hinata hanya menggeleng.

"Aku hanya mengerti sedikit-sedikit." Jawab Hinata pelan. "Bagaimana denganmu? Kau bisa berbahasa Italia?"

"Ya." Sahut Sasuke singkat. Hinata mengangguk. Ia harusnya sudah bisa menduganya. Sasuke jenius. Ia selalu sempurna dalam segala hal, baik itu menyangkut tentang pekerjaan ataupun ketika mereka sedang bersenang-senang. Terkadang hal itu bisa sangat menakutkan.

"Apa kau akan lama berada di sini?" Tanya Hinata berusaha sopan, walaupun sebenarnya ia tak terlalu ingin berbicara.

"Tidak. Begitu semua urusan selesai, aku akan pulang ke Jepang hari ini juga. Aku tak berada di sini untuk bersenang-senang."

"Tentu saja tidak." Sahut Hinata dengan penuh ironi membuat Sasuke menatapnya tajam. Dia bahkan tak bisa membayangkan Sasuke bersenang-senang dan berpesta.

"Aku mengemudi seorang diri." Kata Sasuke tiba-tiba. "Aku kemari menggunakan pesawat – tentu saja. Tapi, kemudian aku menyewa mobil jadi aku tak perlu repot-repot menggunakan kendaraan umum ataupun taksi setiap saat. Aku lebih senang mengemudi sendiri. Aku selalu penasaran dengan Ravenna, dan ketika aku berada di lokasi yang hanya memerlukan beberapa jam untuk sampai di sini, aku memutuskan kemari. Dan aku bisa bilang, hasilnya sepadan."

Hinata benar-benar bersyukur ketika topik pembicaraan mereka ke arah yang lebih netral. Ia tersenyum dengan wajah cerah. "Ya, dan mozaik di katedral tadi benar-benar luar biasa bukan?"

"Mengagumkan. Seolah-olah kau tersedot ke dalamnya." Kata Sasuke, menyetujui ucapan Hinata. "Aku sering sekali melihat foto mozaik tersebut, tapi melihatnya secara langsung, dengan mata kepalaku sendiri, terasa begitu berbeda." Jelasnya sambil menunjuk ke foto mozaik Katedral yang dimaksud dalam sebuah buku.

Hinata mencondongkan tubuhnya untuk melihat buku itu dengan lebih jelas, rambut indigonya terjatuh hingga hampir menyentuh tangan Sasuke.

"Dimana kau membeli buku itu? Apa kau membelinya di sini? Punyaku tak memiliki foto yang terlihat jelas seperti ini."

Sasuke pun ikut mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan, menyentuh rambut Hinata agar ia dapat melihat foto yang dimaksud. Hinata mengangkat kepalanya dengan gugup. Dia benar – benar sadar akan sentuhan pria itu, wajahnya yang hanya berjarak beberapa senti darinya, dia dapat melihat dengan jelas bulu matanya yang kelam, tulang pipinya yang keras, dan senyuman tersamar di bibirnya. Wajah pria itu sudah sangat mengesankan jika kau melihatnya dari jauh, namun jelas lebih mengagumkan ketika melihatnya dari dekat. Memang benar, Itachi memiliki karisma dan penampilan yang terkesan membumi, namun Sasuke memiliki kekuatan dan kesan tak tergoyahkan, yang jelas-jelas terlihat pada setiap garis wajahnya.

"Aku membelinya di sini," sahut Sasuke parau, mata onyxnya tertuju padanya , membuatnya merasa tak nyaman.

Kekagetannya ketika melihat langsung ke mata tajam berwarna onyx itu membuatnya tak dapat mengucapkan sepatah kata pun, dan mereka hanya terdiam, saling memandang seakan mereka terhipnotis satu sama lain. Hangatnya sinar matahari yang membakar mereka, suasana hiruk pikuk tengah kota yang ramai di sekeliling mereka, namun walaupun demikian, mereka berdua sama sekali tak menyadari hal itu. Hinata sama sekali tak tahu apa yang sedang Sasuke pikirkan, ataupun yang dirinya sendiri pikirkan pada saat ini, tapi yang jelas ia seakan dapat mendengar bunyi detak jantungnya yang berdebar kencang.

Demi Tuhan, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padanya? Mungkin pengaruh panas yang membuatnya jadi seperti ini, ia berpikir. Mulutnya terasa kering. Dan itu membuatnya pusing.

Ino yang datang mendekat seraya berkata dengan nada penuh kelegaanlah yang menyadarkannya kembali.

"Oh, akhirnya aku menemukanmu, Hinata! Aku sudah mencarimu kemana-mana, kau tahu. Kenapa kau menghilang begitu saja? Kau seharusnya bilang padaku kemana tujuanmu! Terakhir kali aku melihatmu, kau masih bersama pria – siapapun – namanya – itu di katedral. Aku melihat kalian berdua sedang mengobrol, jadi aku memutuskan untuk membiarkan kalian berdua, lalu kemudian kau menghilang, dan dia semdirian. Aku bertanya padanya kemana kau pergi, dan dia tidak tahu sama sekali, dan aku tak bisa menemukanmu di manapun. Kau benar - benar membuatku takut, Hinata. Aku mengira kau tersasar entah kemana"

"Tidak, aku –"

Baru saja Hinata akan menyampaikan pembelaan dirinya, ino sudah memotong kalimatnya dan melanjutkan dengan nada yang lebih riang dari sebelunya.

"Tidak, kau hanya mengembara seorang diri, seperti biasanya! Aku harusnya sadar akan hal itu. Oh ya sudahlah, Ayolah, aku ingin acara belanja ini selesai sesegera mungkin dan kita kembali bergabung dengan yang lain."

"Oke." Hinata berkata dan menghabiskan kopinya dengan buru-buru.

Dan saat itulah Ino baru sadar bahwa sahabatnya itu tidaklah sendirian. Ia memandang pria yang duduk di sebelah Hinata dengan tatapan penasaran, dan setengah curiga. Sesaat kemudian, ia baru mengenali wajah itu, matanya terbelalak lebar, dan mulutnya terbuka.

"Hallo." Sapa Sasuke, tak berniat menyembunyikan kegeliaannya.

"Eh..Kau… Kau… Bukankah kau..?" Ino berkata dengan susah payah, dan untuk pertama kalinya kehilangan kata-kata, dan Sasuke kemudian mengangguk, kali ini tersenyum lebar.

"Benar sekali. Kau memiliki ingatan yang bagus. Aku Uchiha Sasuke, dan kau sahabatnya Hinata kan. Hmm.. Ino?"

"Yeah.." sahut Ino, dan menoleh memandang Hinata dengan wajah terpukau namun masih dilingkupi dengan rasa penasaran, Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di sini? Dan kenapa Hinata sama sekali tak bilang bahwa Sasuke juga berada di Italia?

Sasuke berdiri, dan menarik sebuah kursi, mempersilakan Ino untuk duduk, dengan sopan. "Silakan duduk. Aku akan memesan kopi kembali."

Hinata buru-buru berdiri. "Tak usah. Kami harus segera pergi. Terima kasih untuk kopinya. Dan selamat menikmati harimu."

"Kau juga, nikmatilah sisa liburanmu." Sahut Sasuke, dan berdiri dalam diam.

"Terima kasih." Sahut Hinata tanpa memandang matanya. Ia menyelipkan tangannya ke lengan Ino dan menariknya, berjalan dengan cepat tanpa menoleh ke belakang.

Dan ketika mereka telah berada di luar jarak pendengaran, Ino menoleh ke arahnya dengan wajah penuh tuntutan.

"Aku menanti Hinata. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di sini? Apa yang sedang ia lakukan di sini, dan dari mana ia tahu kalau kau berada di Ravenna!"

Hinata berhenti di depan sebuah jendela toko untuk memandangi sebuah baju. Ia lalu menghela nafas dan menggeleng.

"Dia tidak tahu. Ini hanya kebetulan saja."

Ino mendengus. "Dan kau percaya?" katanya.

"Itu benar. Dia berada di Italia untuk urusan bisnis, dan dia berada di Ravenna karena dia selalu ingin melihat sisa peninggalan Byzantine di sini. Aku ingat Itachi pernah mengatakan padaku bahwa Sasuke selalu tertarik dengan sejarah, dan selalu pergi untuk melihat secara langsung ke tempat-tempat bersejarah ketika ia ada kesempatan." Jawab Hinata dan melangkah kembali ketika merasa gaun yang ia pandangi sejak tadi terlalu mahal baginya.

"Aku tetap berpikir bahwa ini bukanlah kebetulan, mungkin saja ia sebetulnya sedang mengawasimu."

Kaget, Hinata menoleh dan mengernyit. "Dan kenapa ia melakukan itu?"

"Mungkin saja dia merasa bertanggung jawab terhadapmu yang hampir menjadi saudari iparnya."

Hinata tertawa hambar, "Tidak mungkin, kemungkinan itu kecil sekali. Dia bahkan tak menyukaiku, dan kupikir dia bahkan lega mendengar kalau aku tidak akan menjadi saudari iparnya!"

Ino memasang wajah bosan. "Sayang sekali kau bukan. Kau bisa mengatur kencan buta untuk kami berdua."

Hinata merenggut. "Kau pasti bercanda!"

Ino menggeleng. "Dia seksi.." katanya bersikeras.

Teriknya matahari terasa seolah menembus kepala Hinata, telinganya berdengung, dan anehnya ia merasa seperti kedinginan. Ia merasa sempoyongan, dam merasa peluh mulai bercucuran di dahinya, dan suara Ino terdengar jauh sekali, "HInata, kau tidak akan pingsan kan?"

"Tidak." Bisik Hinata, dan beberapa saat kemudian ia mendapati dirinya terbaring di lantai di tengah orang-orang yang mengerumuninya, memandang kearahnya. Matanya mencari sosok yang dikenalnya di antara kerumunan itu, dan ia merasa lega ketika ia menemukan wajah Ino yang memandangnya khawatir.

"Kau pingsan – bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang? Ya Tuhan Hina, kau terlihat sangat pucat. Apa kau tidak apa-apa? Kita akan langsung ke dokter begitu aku berhasil menemukan seseorang yang bisa mengerti apa yang aku coba katakan dari tadi."

Ino memandang berkeliling, dan berkata dengan putus asa. "A doctor? Please, a doctor? Aduh, apa sih bahasa Italianya? Aissh, sekarang aku berharap aku menguasai bahasa itu.."

Ketika Ino sedang sibuk bergumam, seseorang menerobos kerumunan, yang memberinya jalan untuk lewat begitu mendengar suaranya yang angkuh dalam bahasa Italia itu.

Hinata memandangnya dengan tatapan berkabut, dan terkesiap saat ia mengenali wajah tampan Sasuke. Apa yang sedang ia lakukan di sini? Dia berasumsi Sasuke telah dalam perjalanan pulang sekarang, namun sebelum ia bisa bergerak, pria itu telah berada di sampingnya, satu lengan melingkari pinggangnya, sementara lengan yang lain, berada di bawah lututnya, mengangkatnya seolah-olah ia hanyalah anak kecil.

"Oh," Hinata mengutuk kemampuan dirinya yang masih dapat merona hebat hingga ke ujung rambutnya.

"Turunkan aku, Sasuke. Aku baik-baik saja."

"Dan tetap saja kau pingan." Sindir Sasuke datar. "Mobilku di parkir di sebelah sana,. Kita akan memeriksakan dirimu ke dokter yang tidak jauh dari sini, dan mencari tahu apa yang salah denganmu."

Orang–orang yang berkerumun menyaksikan mereka, terlihat begitu menikmati drama yang tersaji di hadapan mereka, ketika Hinata berupaya untuk melepaskan diri, menggelengkan kepalanya sehingga rambut indigonya yang terikat rapi sebelumya terurai, seakan menjadi tirai yang menutupi wajahnya dari pandangan orang – orang yang ingin tahu.

"Ide bagus." Ino, sekali lagi berkata dengan riang, seolah melupakan kepanikannya tadi, dan berdiri di hadapan Sasuke sembari tersenyum. "Aku beranggapan bahwa seseorang dalam toko peralatan kimia itu tahu di mana kita bisa menemukan dokter terdekat."

Sasuke mengangguk. "Maukah kau pergi dan bertanya pada mereka sementara aku membawa Hinata ke mobil."

"Aku mau saja. Tapi, kemampuanku berbahasa Italia sama sekali tak ada. " jelas Ino. "Apa yang harus kukatakan pada mereka?"

Sasuke mengajarkan bahasa Italia dasar yang mudah dimengerti oleh Ino. "Dan jangan lupa minta pada mereka untuk menuliskan alamatnya juga." Perintahnya, dan Ino hanya memberi hormat layaknya seorang tentara dan menampilkan wajah serius.

"_Yes, Sir."_

Sasuke hanya setengah tertawa mendengarkan sindiran Ino, dan mulai melangkah sementara Ino bergegas ke toko yang ia maksud tadi.

Kerumunan tadi menyaksikan mereka dengan tatapan kagum yang tidak ditutup – tutupi. Kejadian tadi jauh lebih menarik daripada sirkus. Drama yang sangat menarik. Mereka hanya berharap mereka dapat mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan tiga orang asing tadi. Jika saja tiga orang tadi berbicara dengan menggunakan bahasa Italia, dan bukannya bahasa yang terdengar asing di telinga mereka,

"Tidak ada gunanya memnemui dokter," bisik Hinata, tapi Sasuke sama sekali tak mengindahkan ucapannya, langkahnya yang panjang membuat mereka cepat sampai ke parkiran dalam waktu cepat.

Hinata memandang Sasuke dari balik bulu matanya yang lentik, dan melihat wajah Sasuke dari sudut lain, Jantungnya kembali berdetak kencang, dan ia merasa tak enak badan. Berada sedekat ini dengan Sasuke membuatnya merasa kesulitan bernafas, ia dapat melihat setiap detail wajahnya secara jelas, merasakan denyut nadi di tenggorokannya yang seirama, dan reaksi dari tubuhnya membuatnya takut. Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa merasakan ketertarikan yang luar biasa pada seseorang sementara kau sendiri begitu benci pada jika orang itu menyentuhmu.

Pria itu harus menurunkannya sesegera mungkin. Ia tak tahan berada sedekat ini dengannya.

"Sasuke.." suaranya terdengar lirih, memohon. Bibir bawahnya bergetar pada cara pria itu memandangnya.

"Kumohon, turunkan aku. Aku tidak butuh dokter. Aku ti – tidak sakit. Aku baik – baik saja. Mungkin karena pengaruh panas saja, dan perjalanan _tour _tadi membuatku merasa tak enak badan. Tapi aku akan baik – baik saja."

"Kau harus menemui dokter,"

Hanya itu yang ia katakan. Wajah Hinata semakin memerah, berbanding terbalik ketika ia tersadar dari pingsannya. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa melawan perasaan asing yang mengganggunya akibat sentuhan pria itu, jika ia terus berada di lengannya seperti sekarang.

"Aku tidak mau!' Hinata berkata keras kepala. "Berhenti memaksaku! Kau selalu begitu dan aku membencinya!"

Sasuke merendahkan Hinata ke kursi depan mobilnya. "Jika kau tidak mau ke dokter, maka aku akan mengantarmu kembali ke hotel di Rumini."

"Tidak ada untungnya bagimu bersikap seperti ini, Sasuke. Aku bisa kembali ke hotel bersama dengan yang lain."

Sasuke menunduk dan menangkup wajah Hinata di tangannya, membuatnya memandang lurus padanya, keningnya berkerut heran, matanya menyipit.

"Kenapa kau sangat keras kepala?" tanyanya heran

"Kenapa kau begitu memaksa?" jawab Hinata, dan ia sangat sadar bahwa Sasuke kini sedang memandangi bibirnya. Ia ingin berteriak kepadanya, agar ia menghentikan semua ini. berhenti melihatnya seperti itu. ia tidak tahu pengaruh tatapan itu padanya. Tapi, Hinata tak mampu untuk mengatakan apapun, ataupun memberikan petunjuk pada pria itu. mungkin saja, ini adalah khayalan dia semata. Pria itu bahkan tak menyukainya sama sekali.

"Aku hanya mencoba bertanggung jawab dan bersikap rasional, Hinata." Katanya singkat. "Dengar, aku akan mengantarmu kembali ke hotel dan memastikan kau tak akan jatuh pingsan lagi. Dan setibanya di sana, aku akan memaksamu ke dokter."

Hinata bahkan tak punya semangat untuk beragumentasi lagi karena Ino berlari ke arah mereka.

"Mereka memberiku daftar dokter lokal." Katanya dengan nafas terputus-putus, mengulurkan kertas yang berisi nomor telepon dokter beserta alamatnya. "Aku pikir yang terdekat-"

Sasuke memotongnya.

"Hinata memilih untuk kembali ke Rimini dan menemui dokter di sana. Aku akan mengantarnya dengan mobilku untuk menghemat waktu daripada menanti rombongan _tour _kalian."

"Oh itu bagus." Kata Ino sambil mengerjapkan kedua matanya. Ia berkata riang. "Aku duduk di bangku belakang kan?"

Hinata menundukkan kepalanya saat melihat Sasuke terdiam, mengernyitkan alisnya tanda tak suka, namun Ino sama sekali tak menyadari hal itu dan tak menunggu jawaban darinya. Beberapa saat kemudian ia sudah duduk manis di bangku belakang mobil Sasuke.

Hinata menyenderkan badannya, berharap Sasuke tak akan berbicara hingga mereka tiba di Rimini. Ino sibuk bercerita tentang liburan mereka, bertanya tentang pekerjaannya, bahkan hingga kesehatan kedua orang tuanya. Sasuke menjawab dengan singkat, dan sopan. Namun Hinata merasa pikiran pria itu sedang berada di tempat lain. Kedua tangannya menggenggam erat kemudi. Sasuke adalah seorang pria yang penuh percaya diri, yang membuat Hinata berharap ia memiliki sedikit keyakinan tentang dirinya sendiri. Tatapan matanya kemudian beralih ke tempat lain, mengamati tubuhnya. Badannya tegap, dan berisi, namun entah bagaimana ia tetap terlihat elegan. Ino terus mengatakan bahwa Sasuke itu tampan dan seksi, yang menjelaskan kenapa dirinya sendiri pun tak bisa mengalihkan pikirannya dari pria itu.

Wajah Hinata kembali memerah saat ia sadar pria itu tahu bahwa Hinata sedari tadi sedang mengamati tubuhnya.

Salah satu alis pria itu terangkat, dan ia memberikan senyuman seolah mengejek.

"Bagaimana?" bisiknya pelan, sehingga hanya Hinata yang dapat mendengarnya.

Hinata berpura-pura tidak mendengarnya. Ia menghadap ke arah jendela, dan berpura-pura menikmati pemandangan di sisi jalan. Dia merasa jengkel ketika mendengar Sasuke terkekeh. Entah apa yang dipikirkan oleh pria itu sekarang.

Dia tidak berani untuk menoleh ke arah pria itu lagi, dan tetap diam. Ia tak dapat menjelaskan betapa lega dirinya sewaktu mereka tiba di hotel mereka di Rimini. Sasuke segera berjalan ke sisinya untuk membantunya keluar dari mobil , dan Hinata hanya bergumam mengucapkan terima kasih dengan cepat, namun tetap menolak untuk menemui dokter.

"Aku sudah mengatakan padamu, aku pingsan karena pengaruh panas, aku tidak ingin bertemu dengan dokter di sini. Dia pasti tidak akan mengerti sepatah kata pun yang aku ucapkan, dan aku juga pasti tak akan mengerti apa yang dikatakannya. Jadi lupakan saja!"

"Baiklah," kata Sasuke mengalah. " Tapi setidaknya berjanjilah padaku jika kau sakit kembali, segeralah menemui dokter." Ia melanjutkan dengan nada tidak sabaran.

Dan Hinata menurut, walaupun ia menyilangkan kedua jarinya di belakang punggungnya.

"Sebaiknya aku pergi sekarang."

"Kau tidak tinggal untuk makan malam bersama kami?" tawar Ino dengan semangat, namun setelah melirik ke wajah Hinata yang terlihat enggan, Ssuke berkata dengan nada dingin bahwa ia masih memiliki pekerjaan yang harus dilakukannya.

"Terima kasih banyak atas bantuanmu hari ini." Hinata berkata pelan, sadar bahwa Ino sedang memohon padanya agar memaksa Sasuke untuk tetap tinggal dan makan malam bersama mereka.

Sasuke mengangguk, dan ia pun berlalu pergi. Ino langsung menatapnya dengan jengkel.

"Kenapa kau bersikap seperti itu padanya. Kau tahu, dia pasti akan makan malam bersama kita jika kau memintanya."

"Aku tak ingin makan malam. Aku ingin beristirahat sekarang."

"Kau mungkin saja tidak ingin makan. Tapi aku mau!" kata Ino jengkel. Sorot matanya seolah menuduh. "Dan sekarang mungkin aku tak akan pernah punya kesempatan untuk merayunya!"

"Maaf soal itu." Hinata berkata sebal dan mulai melangkah menuju _lift._

Hinata baru menemui dokter ketika ia kembali ke Jepang, ia sama sekali tak ingin berobat di negara yang asing baginya dan kecurigaan yang telah tumbuh dalam hatinya akhirnya terbukti.

Ia hamil. Ia sedang mengandung anak Itachi.

* * *

**Author tepar. 5k words.. akhirnya….**

**Sekali lagi author berterima kasih pada readers- san baik hati, yang udah bersedia ngebaca fic author yang abal alay ini. Author merasa sangat terharu...hiks..Seenggaknya target author terpenuhi, chapter 2 selesai pas waktu malam takbiran..… Seperti biasa, fic ini masih jauh dari kesempurnaan. **

**Please review yaah..makasiiihhh…chuuuuuuu..:3**

**#author kembali tepar.**


	3. Confrontation - part 1

**Disclaimer : ****Naruto bukan punya saya**

**Rate :T (untuk saat ini)**

**Pairing : SASUHINA**

**Warning : Author masih newbie. Fic ini terinspirasi dari sebuah buku, dengan character, dan plot yang sedikit di ubah. .MISTYPO. Dan kesalahan lain yang bisa ditemukan dalam fic ini.**

**Don't like, don't read.**

**Enjoy…^.^**

**Chapter Three**

"Oh,Hinata! Demi Tuhan, apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang?" Ino berkata, dengan wajah shock yang jelas terlihat nyata.

"Mempertahankannya." Jawab Hinata dengan wajah tegas.

"Apa kau sudah memikirkannya dengan baik? Kau tahu, akan sangat susah membesarkan seorang bayi sendirian. Belum lagi, kau tahu dengan jelas, bagaimana reaksi orang- orang."

"Tentu saja aku tahu." Bantah Hinata keras. "Tapi, ini bayi Itachi. Dan aku tak akan melepaskannya demi apapun di dunia ini. Aku akan tetap mempertahankannya."

Ino menghembuskan nafas, lalu melanjutkan dengan nada pelan.

"Bagaimana dengan pekerjaanmu? Apa mereka akan tetap mengizinkanmu bekerja meskipun kau sedang hamil?"

"Aku harap demikian." Kata Hinata, meskipun nada suaranya terdengar tak yakin. Direktur tempatnya bekerja merupakan seseorang yang berumur akhir tujuh puluhan, dan masih berpikiran sempit, dan Hinata yakin, pria itu pasti akan sangat kaget jika ia tahu dirinya sedang mengandung.

"Mereka tidak bisa memecatmu karena itu kan?" Tanya Ino pelan. "Sekarang kan sudah berbeda dengan dulu."

Hinata sama sekali tak yakin tentang itu, mata lavendernya terlihat meredup, karena ia sendiri sudah melakukan perdebatan ini secara mental, dengan dirinya sendiri, dan ia sama sekali tak bisa memutuskan apa yang akan terjadi jika bos-nya tahu tentang hal ini.

"Untuk sementara, aku tak akan memberitahu seorang pun di tempatku bekerja. Tuan Shimura saat ini tetap buta seperti kelelawar, dan yang lain juga pasti tak akan menyadarinya selama beberapa saat. Jadi, selama itu, aku memiliki waktu untuk mencari pekerjaan baru." Hinata mendesah. "Dan juga tempat baru untuk tinggal."

Ino mengernyit. "Kau tak bisa tetap terus tinggal di apartemen ini? Mereka tidak bisa mengeluarkanmu hanya karena kau akan memiliki bayi. Itu sama saja tidak berkeprimanusiaan Hinata. Bukankah masih banyak kamar yang kosong di sini?!"

"Ya, tapi sudah menjadi peraturan disini yang menyatakan bahwa aku tidak boleh memiliki hewan peliharaan ataupun anak-anak. Apartemen ini hanya diperuntukkan bagi orang-orang yang masih_ single. _Karena itu, apartemen ini tidak terlalu besar."

Ino menggigit bibirnya. "Oh, tapi apakah ada pengecualian? Kau bisa melawan mereka, dan membuat mereka tidak jadi mengeluarkanmu."

"Aku berharap demikian. Tapi, pernyataan itu ditandatangani di atas kontrak, dan tak ada celah untuk membatalkannya. Aku menandatanganinya atas kesadaranku sendiri."

"Tapi apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang? Aku harap aku bisa membantumu, tapi kau tahu, tidak ada ruangan kosong yang tersisa di apartemenku."

Apartemen Ino berbentuk studio. Satu ruangan luas yang dipakainya sebagai ruang tidur, dapur, dan ruang tamu, yang dapat digunakannya sebagai ruangan tempatnya bekerja untuk merancang baju, dan juga sebuah kamar mandi kecil.

"Aku justru harusnya berterima kasih karena kau sudah repot-repot memikirkannya." Kata Hinata sambil tersenyum.

"Jangan khawatir, aku pasti akan menemukan tempat baru, Ino. Aku sekertaris yang baik dan kompeten. Aku akan mendaparkan referensi yang bagus dari Tuan Shimura jika ia memang menginginkan aku berhenti. Dan, kau tahu, aku juga tetap harus pindah dari sini, bahkan jika Tuan Shimura tetap menginginkan aku bekerja padanya. Biaya sewanya terlalu mahal, dan akupun harus memperhitungkan keperluan untuk bayiku. Belum lagi, aku harus menemukan pengasuh yang menjaganya ketika aku bekerja nanti." HInata menghela nafas. "Mungkin, aku harus meninggalkan Tokyo."

"Meninggalkan Tokyo?!" suara Ino terdengar kaget, dan ia jelas sama sekali tak menyukai ide itu.

"Tapi, Hinata, kau akan kemana? Kau tidak mengenal orang lain, seluruh teman-teman kita berada di sini. Kupikir, kau salah besar jika kau memutuskan pindah hanya karena kau membutuhkan _support_. Jangan pernah berpikir seperti itu. kecuali…-" suara Ino melemah. "Kau berpikir untuk tinggal bersana ibumu?"

Hinata memberi Ino tatapan datar, menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ibuku bahkan tak ingin tinggal denganku sewaktu aku kecil. Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa berharap tinggal bersamanya terlebih lagi aku hamil sekarang?" katanya dengan pelan.

"Apakah ia sudah tahu tentang hal ini?" Tanya Ino.

"Sama sekali belum." Jawab Hinata. "Jika aku memberitahunya sekarang, aku yakin ia pasti menyuruhku untuk menyingkirkan bayi ini sesegera mungkin. Dan aku jelas tidak ingin hal itu, jadi aku tak akan memberitahunya kecuali terpaksa."

Ino mengangguk. Ia menatap Hinata lagi.

"Bagaimana dengan keluarga Itachi?" tanyanya pelan, dengan sedikit enggan. "Bisakah mereka menolongmu? Bukankah ini anak Itachi, dan jika saja ia masih hidup, ini akan menjadi tanggung jawabnya. Lagipula, mereka berasal dari keluarga kaya, mereka dapat dengan mudah menyokongmu…"

"Tidak!" jawab Hinata dengan tegas. Wajahnya memerah karena marah.

Ino memandangnya tak mengerti. "Kenapa tidak?" tanyanya. "Biar bagaimanpun, anak itu adalah cucu keluarga Uchiha."

"Tidak! Aku bahkan tak ingin mereka mengetahuinya sama sekali."

"Kau tak mungkin serius!" Ino terlihat terkejut. "Kau bahkan tidak benar-benar serius tidak ingin memberitahu mereka."

"Tidak." Tegas Hinata, dan untuk pertama kalinya Ino menyadari kemiripan antara Hinata dan ibunya. Raut wajah Hinata mungkin memang lembut, namun sekarang wajah itu terlihat tegas, dengan kekuatan yang tak pernah dilihat oleh Ino sebelumnya.

"Tapi, kenapa tidak?" Tanya Ino tak mengerti.

Mata Hinata penuh dengan permusuhan.

"Mereka tidak menginginkanku dari awal. Mereka sama sekali tidak menginginkanku dalam keluarga mereka. Mereka tidak menjawab undangan pernikahan kami. Mungkin Uchiha Sasuke sudah bersikap lebih baik kepadaku..-" Hinata berhenti sebentar, menarik nafas sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya. "Sejak Itachi meninggal. "

"Oh yeah Uchiha Sasuke…" kata Ino tanpa menyembunyikan senyumnya. "Dia jelas seksi."

Hinata hanya merenggut. "Kau gila!" katanya tak percaya. "Seksi adalah kata terakhir yang akan kugunakan untuk menggambarkan Uchiha Sasuke."

"Bukan aku yang gila. Tapi kau. Dan kau juga buta! Dia memiliki kuasa dan uang…Dan itu jelas-jelas faktor utama yang menarik darinya!"

"Kau bisa mendekatinya, kalau begitu." Kata Hinata dengan datar. "Tapi, aku jelas tidak mengiginkan apapun dari dia ataupun keluarganya."

"Tapi, mereka memiliki banyak uang, Hina…"

"Karena itu kita tak akan memberitahu mereka. Mereka akan berupaya merebut bayi ini dariku."

"Mereka tidak akan melakukannya!"

"Tentu saja itu mungkin–biar bagaimanapun, mereka dapat dengan mudah memberi bayi ini rumah yang bagus., sementara aku harus bersusah payah.."

"Tapi, bukankah karena itu kau membutuhkan bantuan mereka? Aku yakin mereka tidak akan mencoba merebut bayi itu darimu - tapi mereka akan memberimu bantuan yang tentu saja akan membuat perbedaan jelas."

"Aku tidak ingin uang mereka."

Ino mengurut pelipisnya, mulai merasa jengkel dengan kekeraskepalaan HInata.

"Bukan kau, tapi bayi itu. Uang itu jelas untuk bayi itu. Hadapi kenyataan Hinata. Kau membutuhkan bantuan mereka. Bahkan, sekarang saja kau sudah bersikap tak adil terhadap bayi itu."

Dengan wajah menunjukkan ketetapan hati, Hinata berkata. "Hentikan Ino. Aku tak ingin membicarakan masalah ini lagi."

"Baiklah, terserah kau saja. Tapi, aku tidak akan tinggal diam jika kau harus bersusah payah menanggung semuanya sendirian, aku tidak akan segan-segan dan berpikir dua kali untuk memberitahu keluarga Uchiha tentang hal ini."

* * *

Satu bulan kemudian, Hinata mulai menyadari bahwa orang-orang mulai memberinya tatapan penuh ingin tahu, wajah mereka seakan menilai tak percaya. Wajah Hinata terlihat merona, dan ia menunggu mereka memberikan komentar tapi mungkin saja mereka tak ingin mengatakan sesuatu, terutama ketika Hinata tak memberikan petunjuk apapun dan mereka juga tak yakin apakah dugaan mereka benar atau tidak. Namun orang-orang mulai bergosip, hingga akhirnya ia muncul dan mereka cepat-cepat bubar dan menyebar ke segala penjuru arah tanpa melihat ke arahnya.

Beberapa hari setelah kejadian ini, bos-nya memanggilnya ke ruangannya pada suatu pagi. Setelah berdehem beberapa kali, dan menyusun kertas-kertas yang bertebaran di mejanya, ia bergumam.

_"_Nona Hyuuga, sebelumnya aku harus meminta maaf karena harus bertanya tentang hal ini. Ini adalah situasi yang sangat tidak mengenakkan bagi kita berdua, tapi..telah beredar rumor di kantor...dan aku telah mendengar bahwa orang-orang mengira...bahwa...,"

"Itu benar Tuan Shimura, saya akan memiliki bayi...," Hinata berkata dengan pelan.

Tuan Shimura menghembuskan nafasnya dengan lelah. "Oh Tuhan, maaf telah bertanya tentang hal ini."

"Aku tidak menyesal telah mengandung bayi ini, Tuan Shimura. " kata Hinata lirih. Suaranya nyaris terdengar seperti bisikan.

"Aku bahagia ketika mengetahui bahwa aku sedang hamil. Ini bagaikan kompensasi bagiku, meskipun aku kehilangan Itachi, dia tidak meninggalkanku seutuhnya."

Tuan Shimura mengambil sebuah pena dan terlihat berkutat dengan kertas di hadapannya, tanpa sekalipun memandang ke arahnya.

"Aku turut bersimpati, dan kita tidak lagi hidup di masa lalu untuk terlalu berbicara tentang moralitas...Tapi, bagaimana kau akan mengatur waktu kerjamu setelah bayi ini lahir?"

"Jika aku bisa menemukan seorang pengasuh yang menjaganya hingga sore..." Hinata berkata, dan Tuan shimura menatapnya dengan pandangan kasihan.

"Kau tidak akan myngkin mampu membiayai seorang pengasuh dengan gajimu sekarang, Nona Hyuuga. Aku punya seorang putri, yang baru saja memiliki bayi dan tetap bekerja, tetapi uang yang dihasilkannya hanya cukup untuk membayar pengasuh. Jikasaja ia tidak menikah, dia pasti tak akan sanggup untuk membiayai semuanya. Aku beranggapan kau tidak memikirkan ini secara realistis. Tapi, jika kau bisa mengaturnya, tentu saja, kau bisa mempertahankan pekerjaanmu, dan kita akan memberimu cuti hamil. Aku akan mencari sekertaris pengganti hingga kau masuk kembali, tapi, kumohon berikan aku kepastian apakah kau akan kembali bekerja atau tidak. Jika kau tidak bisa mengatur waktumu, kita mungkin bisa memindahkanmu ke bagian lain dan mengatur waktu kerjamu ..."

Hinata sangat berterima kasih bahwa bos-nya mengizinkannya untuk tetap bekerja hingga bayinya lahir. Setidaknya pria itu tak memecatnya saat itu juga, walaupun hal itu mungkin saja terjadi. Perusahaannya sudah memiliki nama di dunia bisnis, dan sebagian dari klien dan rekan bisnisnya adalah orang-orang kaya yang seringkali berpikiran sempit. Zaman boleh saja maju, tapi tak semua orang juga ikut berubah dan berpikiran luas.

"Te...terima kasih Tuan. Shimura, aku janji akan memberitahumu," kata Hinata pelan.

Tak hanya dalam lingkungan kerjanya, Hinata juga sedikit beruntung karena agen yang mewakili pemilik apartemen tempat ia tinggal memberinya jeda waktu untuk tinggal di sana hingga saatnya ia melahirkan. Setidaknya itu memberinya sedikit waktu untuk menemukan tempat tinggal lain.

Dia mulai mencari apartemen suatu hari, tapi harga apartemen di Tokyo begitu mahal, dan pemilik apartemen cenderung tak ingin wanita yang hamil namun sama sekali tak menikah tinggal di tempat mereka, kecuali mereka dapat membayar sewa yang mahal. Hinata masih memiliki dua setengah bulan lagi untuk menemukan tempat tinggal baru sebelum akhirnya ia melahirkan. Tapi, waktu cepat sekali bergulir.

Orang terakhir yang mengetahui bahwa ia sedang mengandung adalah orang yang akan ia beritahu pertama kali jika saja ia bersikap berbeda dari kenyataan. Hinata tak pernah bertemu dengannya lagi semenjak kematian Itachi, tapi ketika ia hampir memasuki bulan ke tujuh kehamilan, ibunya tiba-tiba datang ke apartemen mungilnya pada hari Minggu sore tanpa peringatan.

Hinata membuka pintu, dan ibunya hanya dapat terdiam di tempat karena kaget, memandangnya tanpa dapat berkata apapun.

"Kau sebaiknya masuk." Kata Hinata datar, memegang knop pintu dan berdiri menyamping, memberi jalan untuk ibunya masuk.

Ibunya berjalan masuk ke dalam apartemen mungilnya, Hinata menutup pintu, dan mengikutinya ke ruang duduk, menanti badai yang akan di luncurkan oleh Hyuuga Hikari dalam bentuk kata-kata.

Berbalik berhadapan langsung dengan Hinata, Hyuuga Hikari membiarkan matanya memandang naik turun ke arah Hinata, hidungnya mengernyit tak setuju,

"Kapan waktunya?" tanyanya singkat, dan ketika Hinata menjawab, suara Hikari terdengar dingin.

"Itu anak Uchiha Itachi, kan?"

Hinata membentak. "Tentu saja!"

Bibir Hikari membentuk satu garis tipis.

"Aku mengira kau memiliki otak daripada membiarkan hal ini terjadi padamu! Aku bisa mengerti kenapa kau memilih menjauh dan tak pernah memberitahuku tentang hal ini.! Yah, setidaknya keluarganya mampu untuk menyokongmu.!"

Hinata menoleh ke samping, menggigit bagian dalam bibirnya. Mata Hikari menyipit, dan ia bertanya dengan tajam.

"Mereka akan membantumu kan?"

Hinata menarik nafas panjang. "Aku tidak ingin melibatkan mereka-,"

"Jangan bersikap konyol!" sela Hikari. "Apa yang mereka katakan ketika kau memberitahu mereka? Mereka pasti menawarkan kan?!"

"Aku tidak memberitahu mereka!" Kata Hinata singkat.

"APA?!" kali ini wajah Hikari terlihat memerah karena marah. "Apa kau bermaksud mengatakan padaku bahwa mereka sama sekali tidak tahu? Kau benar-benar bodoh! Tentu saja kau harus memberitahu mereka. Mereka memiliki banyak uang, dan kau berhak atas sebagian uang itu. Aku akan berbicara dengan mereka jika kau merasa terlalu bangga dengan dirimu sendiri sehingga tak mampu untuk mengatakan hal ini pada mereka!"

"Jangan coba-coba!" bantah Hinata putus asa, untuk pertama kalinya memiliki keberanian untuk membantah ucapan ibunya langsung di hadapannya.

Hyuuga Hikari memandang tak percaya ke arahnya, dan terdiam.

"Jangan ikut campur masalahku!" kata Hinata "Aku tak ingin apapun dari keluarga Itachi. Mereka membenciku, mereka sama sekali tak menginginkan aku ketika Itachi masih hidup, dan aku tak akan memohon pada mereka. Aku lebih baik hidup menderita daripada harus meminta uang pada mereka."

Dia tentu saja tak bisa membuat ibunya terdiam, tentu saja. Hikari bergetar karena menahan amarah, dan dia memiliki berjuta kata yang ingin dikatakannya, melontarkan kata-kata itu pada putrinya bagaikan peluru tajam.

"Kau tidak bisa bersikap seperti itu! Bersikap seolah-olah kau mampu menghadapi semuanya seorang diri! Dan aku juga tidak bisa! Kau tahu dengan jelas bahwa aku ingin bertanya pada keluarga Uchiha untuk membantuku membayar tagihan untuk pernikahanmu kemarin. Sebagian bisa dibatalkan …namun ada beberapa hal yang tidak bisa dan harus dibayar. Undangan pernikahan, kue pengantin, aksesoris yang kau kenakan, sepatumu, ..dan oh, aku tahu itu harusnya menjadi hadiah pernikahan untukmu, tapi tagihannya luar biasa mahal! Belum lagi gaunku sendiri…,"

Dia menangkap mata Hinata yang menyipit marah, meskipun putrinya saat ini belum melontarkan sepatah katapun.

"Aku ingin memiliki sesuatu yang special." Hikari membela dirinya sendiri dengan nada marah. "Aku tidak ingin keluarga Uchiha berpikir bahwa anak kebanggaan mereka menikahi seseorang yang berasal dari kelas rendahan. Aku memesan sebuah gaun yang dirancang khusus oleh seorang desainer ternama, dan aku tak bisa mengembalikannya. Aku harus membayarnya-aku tak pernah membeli barang mewah untuk diriku sendiri. Aku hanya memesannya khusus untuk hari pernikahanmu. Aku selalu berhati-hati dengan uangku, dan biar kuperjelas untukmu, aku benci terlibat hutang, dan aku tidak mengerti kenapa keluarga Uchiha-dengan segala kekayaan mereka- tidak dapat dimintai tolong. Biar bagaimanapun, itu juga pernikahan anak mereka, bukan hanya kau!"

"Aku tahu," bisik Hinata, berharap ibunya segera berhenti berbicara.

Kecemasan akibat kehamilannya entah bagaimana telah menghapus lukanya akan kematian Itachi, tapi bukan berarti ia telah melupakan Itachi ataupun berhenti memikirkannya, dia sering teringat akan pria itu ketika ia berpikir tentang bayinya, tapi dia sedang menghadapi banyak masalah sekarang, dan waktu terus berputar. Dalam beberapa bulan lagi, ia akan melahirkan dan memiliki seorang bayi, dan ia harus memprioritaskan hidupnya.

"Tentu saja tidak!" bentak Hikari. "Aku tidak meminta bantuan keluarga Uchiha pada akhirnya karena kau bersikap seperti orang gila ketika membicarakan masalah tersebut. Tapi, itu berarti aku sendiri yang harus menanggung beban hutang itu, sementara dalam pendapatku keluarga uchiha mungkin saja akan menawarkan bantuan! Dan jika kau pikir aku akan membantumu membiayai hidup anak Itachi, kau salah besar!"

"Aku tidak meminta bantuanmu," kata Hinata. Ia sedang berusaha menahan air matanya. "Aku minta maaf jika kau sampai terlibat hutang karenaku. Aku harap aku memiliki uang untuk bisa membayarmu sekarang, dan jika suatu saat nanti aku benar-benar memiliki uang itu, aku akan melunasinya, tapi aku tidak menginginkan uangmu sekarang, atau bantuanmu…Aku akan bisa mengatasinya sendiri, entah bagaimana caranya."

Hikari menatap Hinata, nafasnya tersengal, sorot matanya tajam, dan tangannya terkepal menahan marah. Hinata mengernyit, takut mendengar ucapan Hikari selanjutnya, namun ibunya hanya melangkah melewatinya dan membanting pintu apartemennya.

Pada Minggu berikutnya, Hinata sibuk membersihkan rumahnya sehingga ia dapat mengalihkan pikirannya dari ibunya. Ia menyadari bahwa kegiatan tersebut membuatnya cepat merasa lelah daripada biasanya, namun ia tak terburu-buru, dan malah melakukannya dengan pelan dan santai.

Dia memakan salad untuk makan siangnya ketika pekerjaannya telah selesai, dan sedang berbaring selama satu jam. Namun ketika ia hampir terlelap, bel pintu berbunyi, dan ia mendesah, berjalan menuju pintu.

Dia menduga Ino yang datang berkunjung, namun ketika Hinata membuka pintu, ia terperangah kaget menemukan sosok pria bermata onyx sedang menatapnya tajam. Uchiha Sasuke bersedekap memandangnya.

Ia tak dapat mengucapkan sepatah katapun, menunggu reaksi yang akan dilontarkan oleh pria di hadapannya, tapi, Hinata kemudian menyadari bahwa Sasuke sudah tahu jika ia hamil. Raut wajahnya sama sekali tak menunjukkan keterkejutan ataupun hinaan, pria itu hanya memandangnya dari atas ke bawah, sebelum melangkah maju, memasuki apartemennya, memaksanya menyingkir memberi jalan masuk untuknya.

Pikiran Hinata berlomba. Pria itu sudah tahu bahkan sebelum ia membuka pintu. Seseorang pasti telah memberitahunya tentang hal ini. Ia menahan erangan yang akan keluar dari mulutnya. Ibunya, pikirnya. Hanya wanita itu yang mungkin melakukannya.

Sebenarnya apa yang sudah ia katakan pada Sasuke? Apa yang ia minta pria itu lakukan? Hikari pasti meminta bantuan finansial-tentu saja. Uang selalu menjadi masalah penting baginya.

"Kau tak terlihat baik." Komentar Sasuke tiba-tiba, dan Hinata hanya menatapnya dengan pandangan konyol.

"Kau mungkin tidak menyadarinya bahwa aku-,"

"Kau hamil. Aku tahu. Aku pengamat yang baik, jika itu membuatmu merasa lebih baik." Kata Sasuke dengan nada datar. "Tapi, berdasarkan pengetahuanku, seorang wanita yang sedang mengandung biasanya terlihat lebih cerah dan sehat, dan kau terlihat pucat dan sama sekali tak terlihat seperti orang hidup. Apa kau mengurus dirimu sendiri dengan benar?"

"Ya, terima kasih." Jawab Hinata dengan nada menyindir, dan ia merasa Sasuke nyaris tersenyum, walaupun kemudian mulutnya membentuk satu garis lurus kembali.

"Duduk," perintah pria itu, menunjuk ke arah kursi, dan Hinata, meskipun ingin menolak, akhirnya mematuhinya, menyimpan tenaganya untuk apapun perdebatan yang mungkin akan terjadi. Dia telah bertekad untuk tak akan membiarkan keluarga Uchiha ikut campur dalam kehidupannya, namun ia punya firasat bahwa Sasuke tak akan menyerah dengan mudah.

Ketika ia sudah duduk dengan nyaman di kursi, Sasuke pun ikut duduk di dekatnya. Ia mencondongkan tubuhnya. Ia menatap Hinata dengan dingin, tanpa ekspresi di wajahnya. Hinata sama sekali tak dapat mengira apa yang sedang dipikirkan oleh pria itu mengenai situasinya saat ini, tapi Uchiha Sasuke mampu menyembunyikan apa yang sedang ia pikirkan saat ini.

"Ibumu menelponku," kata Sasuke dengan nada datar, dan Hinata merasa wajahnya memanas.

Dengan marah, ia berkata. "Aku sudah mengira ia yang melakukannya ketika melihatmu berada di luar, tapi dia melakukan itu tanpa seizinku. Aku sudah memberitahunya untuk tidak berhubungan dengan keluargamu!"

"Aku tahu, dia juga menjelaskan hal itu." kata Sasuke, penuh dengan ironi.

Hinata mengernyit, rasa malu terlihat jelas di matanya saat ia menundukkan kepalanya. "Jika ia meminta uang, kumohon lupakan saja-,"

"Dia sama sekali tak bertanya tentang uang," kata Sasuke, menyela ucapan Hinata. "Yah, tidak secara langsung. Tentu saja, dia menjelaskan betapa sulitnya kehidupan untukmu jika bayi tersebut telah lahir. Dia menjelaskan bahwa ia ingin sekali membantumu, tapi ia sendiri sedang mengalami masalah finansial saat ini. Dia juga menjelaskan bahwa ia terlibat hutang karena pernikahanmu yang terpaksa di batalkan."

"Oh, tidak." Hinata berkata, menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia memandang ke atas "Maafkan aku.."

"Kenapa kau harus meminta maaf?" Sasuke menjawab dengan nada santai. "Aku menyalahkan diriku sendiri karena membuatnya terlibat hutang. Seharusnya sudah terpikir olehku sebelumnya bahwa akan ada masalah finansial. Aku membayangkan Itachi pasti tidak akan membiarkan ibumu yang membayar semuanya. Ibumu hanyalah seorang janda, yang hidup dari pendapatan kecilnya, dan aku bisa melihat dengan jelas bagaimana sulitnya situasi ini untuknya sekarang. Aku akan menyelesaikan masalahnya secepatnya. Aku hanya berharap, aku memikirkan masalah ini sedari dulu, tapi…" ia berhenti, mengerutkan keningnya, "Aku memiliki hal lain yang harus kupikirkan."

Hinata mengamatinya. Sasuke terlihat begitu tegang. Dia bisa menebak apa yang sedang pria itu pikirkan sekarang. Kesedihan, kepedihan dan putus asa yang dirasakannya sewaktu ia kehilangan Itachi terlihat jelas di wajah anggota keluarga Uchiha. Dia belum melupakan bagaimana perasaan kedua orang tua Itachi, dan dia sering menyayangkan ketidaksukaan mereka terhadapnya, yang membuatnya tak dapat memberikan dukungan yang mereka butuhkan.

"Bagaimana kedua orang tuamu?" tanyanya pelan, dan Sasuke memandangnya.

"Ibuku terus berada dalam depresi hingga saat ini."

"Bagaimana dengan ayahmu.?"

Sasuke menatapnya dengan pandangan tak terbaca. Dan Hinata hanya mengerutkan kening, bingung mengartikan pandangan itu. Lalu, pria itu melanjutkan dengan nada pelan yang sarat emosi.

"Dia sudah meninggal."

Hinata terperangah kaget. Raut wajahnya memucat. Kehilangan Itachi merupakan pukulan berat bagi keluarga Uchiha, namun kehilangan sosok kepala keluarga yang sangat dikagumi…Hinata tak tahu lagi harus mengatakan apa. Ia benar-benar sama sekali tak mengetahui kabar meninggalnya kepala keluarga Uchiha itu. Mungkin saja itu di karenakan ia sendiri sedang berusaha menghindar dan tak lagi berhubungan mereka.

"Kapan?"

Sasuke tersenyum pahit. "Empat bulan setelah kepergian Itachi. Beliau meninggal dalam tidurnya. Kepergian Itachi merupakan pukulan berat bagi ibuku. Namun, kepergian ayahku dalam waktu yang berdekatan membuatnya hancur. Dia sama sekali tak menginginkan bantuan professional, dia tak ingin menemui terapis, atau bahkan berbicara tentang perasaannya, yang mungkin saja akan membantunya, ia menahan semuanya seorang diri, yang malah membuat situasi semakin buruk."

"Aku bisa mengerti kenapa ia sama sekali tak ingin menemui terapis ataupun membicarakan masalah itu." Hinata berkata dengan nada pelan. Nyonya Uchiha adalah seorang wanita dengan harga diri tinggi, dan ia tentu saja membenci ide untuk memberitahu mengenai perasaan yang tersimpan di dalam lubuk hatinya pada seseorang yang sama sekali tak ia kenal. Kemungknan besar wanita itu malah merasa ide itu memalukan dan takut jika teman-temannya tahu tentang hai ini, ia akan ditertawakan.

"Kau dan ibuku memiliki kesamaan jauh lebih banyak daripada yang ia sadari." Kata Sasuke, memicingkan matanya, dan ia merona kaget. Sebelum ia sempat memikirkan maksud dari pernyataan Sasuke, pria itu meneruskan ucapannya.

"Aku sudah berusaha sekuat tenaga, berupaya memikirkan bagaimana caranya agar ucapanku di dengar olehnya, setiap hal yang aku lakukan kelihatannya tak ada yang berguna. Ketika ibumu menelponku hari ini, hal itu terasa bagaikan hadiah dari surga, begitu aku sadar apa artinya. Hal ini akan membuat ibuku keluar dari depresinya, bayi ini akan memberinya alasan untuk tetap bertahan hidup. Hal ini seakan membuat Itachi kembali padanya. Jadi, kau tak perlu khawatir sama sekali, atau bingung memikirkan cara bagaimana untuk bertahan hidup. Karena mulai sekarang, serahkan semuanya pada kami."

* * *

**Wuhuuuuuu...**

**My biggest thanks for you all, the wonderful readers of this story. Terima kasih banyak buat yang udah follow daN bikin fic ini buat jadi fave kalian. **

**Thank you sooo much for the support, thank you for all your kind of words, and thank you for your constructive critism. It really made my days..**

**Once again, terima kasih banyak.**

**Dan jangan lupa buat review...**

**Hugs and kisses...**

**Love you all...:3**


	4. Confrontation-Part II

**Disclaimer : ****Naruto bukan punya saya**

**Rate :T (untuk saat ini)**

**Pairing : SASUHINA**

**Warning : Author masih newbie. Fic ini terinspirasi dari sebuah buku, dengan character, dan plot yang sedikit di ubah. .MISTYPO. Dan kesalahan lain yang bisa ditemukan dalam fic ini.**

**Don't like, don't read.**

**Enjoy…^.^**

_If you can just stop loving her then you never really loved her at all. Love doesn't work that way. If you ever truly love someone, then it never goes away. It can become something else. There are all sorts of love. It can even become hate-a thin line and all that-and really, hate is just another kind of caring._

_-Blakney Francis, Someone I Used to Know._

**SWEET TEMPTATION **

**Chapter Four**

Inilah yang paling Hinata takutkan sejak kedatangan Sasuke. Dan ia berkata tiba-tiba dengan nada marah.

"Tidak! Aku tidak peduli dengan apa yang ibuku katakan padamu, dia sama sekali tidak berbicara untukku. Aku mungkin saja memiliki masalah saat ini, tapi ini adalah urusanku, bukan orang lain, dan aku akan mengatasinya sendiri. Bayi ini milikku, dan aku menginginkannya. Aku akan merawatnya-aku bisa mengurus diriku sendri tanpa bantuan dari ibuku, kau, ataupun dari orang lain. Dan aku jelas-jelas tidak akan menyerahkannya!"

Mata Sasuke memicing, dan sorot matanya mengeras, dan Hinata bereaksi secara insting akibat perubahan sikapnya yang penuh ancaman, sikap pria itu membuatnya takut, dan ia nyaris terjatuh, ketika ia melangkah mundur, badannya terasa jauh lebih berat daripada yang ia ingat ketika ia mencoba bergerak terlalu cepat.

"Hati-hati!" seru Sasuke kasar, dan tiba-tiba pria itu telah berada di dekatnya, lengannya melingkari tubuhnya, menyokongnya.

"Kau seharusnya jangan bangun secara mendadak! Kau harus lebih berhati-hati menjaga dirimu, demi anakmu!"

"Aku baik-baik saja. Terima kasih." Gumam Hinata, mendadak kaku saat ia menyadari kehangatan yang berasal dari kulit pria itu, ketegasan akan tulang dan otot yang berada di bawah kulit itu. Tangannya menekan bagian belakangnya, jemarinya terentang, satu persatu menekan langsung ke tubuhnya.

Rasanya sudah sedemikian lama ia berada dalam rangkulan seseorang, direngkuh erat, sentuhan manusia memang terasa sangat menggoda, rasa aman dan nyaman yang sering ia rindukan pada malam hari ketika ia sendirian, dan kesepian. Ia mencoba untuk menjadi lebih kuat dan berani, tapi kemudian ia menyerah. Keinginan untuk direngkuh erat, lebih dekat dengan makhluk hidup lainnya terasa sangat manusiawi baginya, tapi ia sama sekali tak boleh menyerah pada kebutuhan itu, dan membiarkan pria itu terus merengkuhnya, dan menggosok punggungnya perlahan.

Ini akan jadi kebiasaan, dan ia akan membutuhkannya, membutuhkan sentuhan ini. Biar bagaimanapun, ini bukan pertama kalinya ia menyerah pada keadaan dan Sasuke pun juga berada di sana untuk menolongnya. Hal ini terasa sangat mengganggu, ia teringat sewaktu mereka berada di Ravenna, dan dirinya menangis di dada pria itu, dan sekarang, ia mungkin saja melakukan hal yang sama lagi, air matanya hanya tertahan saja. Ini bukan merupakan tindakan yang bijaksana, Sasuke saat ini mungkin terlihat lebih lembut, dan baik, tapi, ia jangan sampai lupa akan sikap dingin penuh permusuhan yang terus ia tunjukkan sebelum kematian saudaranya.

Sasuke menjadi lebih ramah padanya hanya karena ia bukan lagi ancaman terhadap dirinya ataupun keluarganya. Uchiha Sasuke merupakan seorang pria yang menggunakan kepalanya dalam hidupnya. Ia, dengan tenang, memutuskan bagaimana berurusan dengan orang-orang di sekelilingnya. Jika pria itu memiliki emosi sekalipun, ia tak akan memperlihatkannya ataupun membiarkan emosi itu mempengaruhi sikapnya. Akan terasa bodoh jika Hinata sampai melupakan hal itu, hanya karena keadaan sudah berubah sekarang.

"Kau tak terlihat BAIK bagiku," kata Sasuke datar, mulutnya bergerak mendekat ke rambutnya, mengacaukan setiap helaian rambut indigo itu dengan desah nafasnya.

"Kau mungkin tidak menginginkan bantuan kami, Hinata. tapi, sudah sangat jelas kau memerlukannya."

Dia memiliki sesuatu yang pria itu inginkan, dia sedang mengandung anak kakaknya, seorang bayi yang menurutnya mungkin saja membuat ibunya bahagia kembali, dan Sasuke menginginkannya. Itachi sering mengatakan dengan nada antara campuran penuh kekaguman dan kesinisan, bahwa Sasuke adalah tipe orang yang tak pernah setengah hati dalam melakukan sesuatu. Ia tak akan berhenti sebelum mendapatkan yang ia inginkan. Hal itulah yang membuatnya berhasil dalam menjalankan bisnis keluarga.

Jika Itachi adalah seseorang yang hangat, penuh cinta kasih, dan punya keinginan kuat, ia bukanlah seseorang yang seakan terbuat dari besi dan tak memiliki hati.

Tapi, lain halnya dengan Sasuke. Pria itu merupakan musuh yang berbahaya. Ia seakan tak memiliki kelemahan. Kau tak akan bisa menembus pertahanannya. Dia tipe pria yang harus mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan, sesuai dengan caranya. Hinata tahu, jika ia menolak melakukan apa yang Sasuke inginkan, pria itu akan berhenti tersenyum padanya, bersikap hangat, dan begitu melindungi. Dan Hinata yakin, ia pasti akan berhadapan dengan sifat dingin penuh permusuhan sekali lagi.

Tapi, dia sama sekali tak takut pada Sasuke - dia akan kehilangan banyak hal jika ia bersikap lemah - jadi Hinata melepaskan diri dari rangkulan Sasuke dan menatapnya, dagunya terangkat naik.

"Aku bisa mengurus diriku sendiri-dan juga bayi ini. Aku sudah terbiasa mengurus diriku sendiri semenjak aku sekolah, dan aku pasti berhasil, biar bagaimanapun caranya. Lagipula ibuku berhasil membesarkanku."

Pandangan matanya menjauh dari wajah Sasuke, dan Hinata merengut, mengingat masa kecilnya yang penuh dengan kesendirian. Yang jelas ia tak akan meninggalkan bayinya sendirian, ataupun menjauhkannya apapun yang terjadi, sesulit apapun situasinya. Apapun yang terjadi, ia tak akan mengulangi kesalahan ibunya. Entah bagaimana caranya, bayi ini akan tetap bersamanya.

Sorot mata Sasuke seakan penuh ironi, suaranya terdengar kasar, dan mengejek.

"Apa kau benar-benar menginginkan bayimu mengalami kehidupan yang sama sepertimu di waktu kecil?"

Hinata menarik nafas dalam, tersentak kaget, dan menatap langsung ke matanya. Dia sama sekali tak pernah menceritakan hal itu padanya. Sama sekali tak pernah. Lalu bagaimana Sasuke mengetahui tentang hal itu? Itachi? Ataukah ia telah membayar detektif untuk mengecek latar belakangnya segera setelah ia tahu bahwa saudaranya berniat menikahinya?

"Aku dapat pastikan ia bahagia." kata Hinata tegas, mengangkat dagunya kembali, seakan menantangnya.

"Kau harus pergi bekerja, dan kau jelas sadar, waktumu bersama bayi itu tak akan banyak." kata Sasuke, kedua alisnya saling bertautan.

"Aku sudah memikirkan hal itu." tegas Hinata. "Banyak wanita lain di luar sana yang merupakan single parent dan mereka berhasil membesarkan bayi mereka. Akupun demikian. Selama bayiku tahu bahwa aku mencintainya, dan menginginkannya, semuanya akan baik-baik saja."

Sasuke sudah bersiap akan menyampaikan sanggahan lain, namun Hinata lebih cepat kali ini.

"Dengar, bayi ini adalah masalahku sendiri, dan aku akan bisa mengatasinya entah bagaimana caranya. Aku yakin, kau hanya bersikap baik padaku, tapi aku lebih memilih kau tidak melakukannya."

Dan sebelum Sasuke bisa menyelanya, Hinata buru-buru melanjutkan.

"Aku minta maaf tentang ibumu. Aku akan langsung menemuinya jika ia memang ingin bertemu denganku-akan sangat membantu sebetulnya, jika aku dapat berbicara dengannya. Biar bagaimanapun kami berdua sama-sama berduka karena kehilangan Itachi, dan kami sangat merindukannya. Namun, aku juga sadar, bertemu denganku mungkin hanya akan mengingatkannya akan pertengkaran antara ia dan Itachi selama beberapa minggu sebelum ia meninggal. Pasti sangat sulit baginya untuk mengingat hal itu, namun aku yakin Itachi pasti tak menginginkan ibumu menyalahkan dirinya sendiri, dan aku yakin Itachi pasti telah memaafkan Mikoto-san. Dan..., dan jika ia memang ingin melihat bayi ini ketika ia lahir, beliau bisa mengunjunginya kapanpun atau aku yang akan mengunjunginya dan membawa bayi ini. Tapi, hanya jika kalian mengerti bahwa bayi ini tetap bersamaku."

Sasuke telah memutuskan untuk mengubah taktiknya. Daripada bersikap mendominasi dan memaksanya bertindak sesuai dengan keinginannya, ia mengatur suaranya agar terdengar lebih lembut dan menenangkan, dengan senyum yang terlihat seperti milik Itachi.

"Tentu saja." katanya meyakinkan Hinata, berpura-pura terkejut.

"Kau tak berpikir bahwa aku akan mengambilnya darimu kan? Tentu saja tidak. Aku bahkan tak pernah sekalipun bermimpi untuk melakukannya."

Hinata masih merasa ragu. Bagaimana mungkin ia mempercayai pria ini, terutama setelah ia tahu bahwa keluarga pria ini berusaha menghentikan pernikahannya dengan Itachi?

"Yah, aku lega mendengarnya." kata Hinata pelan. "Selama kau paham dan mengerti bagaimana perasaanku."

Hinata tak ingin lagi mendengar argumen dari Sasuke, karena itu ia berpura-pura mengantuk.

"Aku tak bermaksud untuk bersikap kasar, tapi tadi , sebelum kau datang, aku bermaksud untuk tidur siang...jadi, jika kau tak keberatan...,"

Sasuke mengamatinya dalam diam, lalu mengangguk.

"Yah, kau terlihat capek. Kecemasan sangat tak bagus untuk wanita dengan kondisi sepertimu, Hinata..."

"Demi Tuhan,Sasuke. Aku ini sedang mengandung, bukannya sakit! Apa yang kualami sekarang merupakan hal yang normal, dan aku tak ingin menjadi seseorang yang tak bisa apa-apa!" Hinata berkata dengan nada frustasi, berjalan ke arah pintu, dan membukanya.

Sasuke mengerti dan ia hanya mengangkat bahu, tetapi berhenti sejenak sebelum benar-benar pergi meninggalkan apartemen mungil itu. Ia mengamati wajah merona Hinata.

"Itachi pasti ingin kami melakukan apa yang kami bisa untuk menjaga dan merawatmu." katanya dan bagi Hinata kata-katanya sudah kelewatan. Ia memandang pria itudengan tatapan sengit.

"Aku tak ingat bahwa kau begitu peduli dengan perasaan Itachi ketika ia masih hidup!"

Rahang Sasuke mengeras, dan ia menatap Hinata dengan pandangan tak terbaca. Sorot matanya terlihat dingin.

"Mungkin aku belajar banyak setelah kematiannya," katanya pelan, dan hati-hati. "Dan mungkin saja kau itu sebenarnya tak tahu apapun. Kau baru saja mengenal Itachi berapa lama Hinata? Hanya karena kau merupakan kekasihnya, dan kami tak menyukaimu, lalu kau beranggapan bahwa aku dan keluargaku sama sekali tak memikirkan perasaannya, tak peduli padanya? Berhenti bersikap kekanakan dan egois, seolah-olah kau yang paling kehilangan! Kau pikir bagaimana perasaan ibuku, yang sudah melahirkan dan membesarkannya? Merawatnya dan memanjakannya?! Setidaknya, kau memiliki sesuatu yang dapat menghubungkanmu dengan Itachi, lalu bagaimana dengan kami?!"

Sasuke menghembuskan nafas. "Terkutuklah aku, tapi aku tak akan melepaskan kesempatan itu."

Dan ia pun melangkah pergi, meninggalkan Hinata yang hanya menggigit bibirnya, memandang kepergiannya dengan perasaan malu dan bersalah.

* * *

Ketika Hinata menceritakan kejadian itu pada Ino, ia sama sekali tak kaget dengan reaksi yang di tunjukkan oleh sahabatnya itu. Ino menunjukkan dengan terang-terangan bahwa ia mengira Hinata sudah gila dan memaksanya untuk menerima apapun yang ditawarkan oleh keluarga Uchiha.

"Biar bagaimanapun, bayi itu akan menjadi bagian dari keluarga mereka. Walaupun kau dan Itachi tak memiliki kesempatan untuk menikah. Kau tahu dengan jelas, bahwa hidupmu tak akan mudah setelah bayi itu lahir, terlebih lagi jika kau tak menginginkan bantuan siapapun. Kau belum menemukan tempat baru untuk tinggal, kau bahkan belum mendapatkan pekerjaan pengganti..Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika kau menolak apa yang sudah Uchiha Sasuke tawarkan padamu?"

"Aku tak tahu..."kata Hinata pelan. "Jangan menekanku, Ino. Cukup hanya Uchiha Sasuke saja yang melakukannya."

"Kau tahu dengan jelas, aku hanya mencoba membuka pikiranmu, dan membuatmu sadar jika kekeraskepalaanmu bukan hanya membuatmu tapi juga bayimu,sengsara!" kata Ino dengan datar, tapi dia tak mencoba meyakinkan Hinata lebih jauh; ia hanya mengangkat bahu dan mulai bercerita tentang kekasih barunya,Naruto.

Kekasih terakhirnya, baru saja dipindahkan ke negara lain. Pria itu menginginkan agar mereka terus berhubungan, tapi Ino hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Ino terlalu realistis, dan ia bukan tipe gadis yang percaya akan hubungan jarak jauh.

_"Hubungan ini tak akan pernah berhasil. Aku tak akan pernah bisa hidup di negara lain selain di Jepang, dan aku sama sekali tak mampu membiayai tiket untuk pulang pergi antara Inggris dan Jepang setiap waktu. Dan cepat atau lambat kita berdua bisa gila karena hal itu. Lebih baik berpisah sekarang, dan tetap berteman. Jika kau berada di London, kau bisa memberiku cincin, tapi jika kau bertemu dengan gadis lain, berkencanlah dengannya, karena sejujurnya aku pun akan melakukan hal yang sama."_

Ino benar-benar mandiri; dia mampu mengatur hidupnya dengan baik, dia mampu mengurus dirinya sendiri, dan sangat ambisius akan masa depannya. Walaupun dia senang akan kehadiran sesosok pria di sampingnya, ia sama sekali tak pernah merasa ia tak akan bisa hidup tanpanya, tapi, ada sesuatu yang berbeda ketika ia sedang membicarakan kekasih terbarunya, seorang dokter di rumah sakit ternama di Tokyo.

"Lalu, kapan aku akan bertemu dengan Naruto?" Hinata bertanya dengan nada penasaran, dan Ino berjanji bahwa ia akan mengadakan pesta kecil-kecilan di apartemennya secepatnya.

"Kau akan menyukai Naruto," Ino meyakinkannya. "Dan kita hanya akan mengundang beberapa orang saja. Apartemenku tak akan muat kalau banyak. Tentang makanannya, bagaimana kalau sesuatu yang simple saja..seperti pasta...dan mereka mungkin bisa mengambilnya sendiri di dapur, lalu duduk di lantai...hmm...lalu _garlic_ _bread_, _salad_, buah, dan _wine_..._Perfect_!"

"Uhm..Bolehkah aku duduk di tempat lain selain di lantai?" tanya Hinata "Aku bisa saja duduk di bawah, tapi aku tak yakin apa aku bisa berdiri kembali atau tidak!"

Ino memandang tubuh Hinata dan tertawa. "Maafkan aku, dan tentu saja kau bisa duduk di kursi..."

Dan Ino kembali membicarakan rencananya. "Aku akan meminta mereka membawa sesuatu juga. Entah minuman ataupun makanan."

"Aku akan membawa makanan." kata Hinata menawarkan, lega karena ia bisa melakukan sesuatu untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya dari masalah yang sedang dihadapinya.

Ia masih memiliki sembilan minggu lagi sebelum bayinya lahir, dan ia yakin dia akan menemukan tempat lain untuk tinggal sebelum itu, dan klinik kesehatan lokal yang biasa ia kunjungi telah memberikan beberapa nama pengasuh yang mungkin setuju untuk menjaga bayinya selama ia bekerja. Hinata telah bertemu dengan dua orang dari mereka, dan menyukainya, tapi ia merasa belum bisa membuat perjanjian apapun selama bayi ini masih berada dalam kandungannya. Ia akan mendapatkan cuti selama enam minggu setelah melahirkan, yang berarti ia belum perlu mengambil keputusan final sebelum tiga bulan.

Pada satu sisi, Hinata merasa lega. Namun, pada sisi lain ketidakpastian itu membuatnya merasa khawatir. Ia sama sekali bagaimana masa depannya nanti, dan ia sama sekali tak tahu bagaimana ia akan bertahan. Hidupnya kacau.

Pesta yang sedang direncanakan oleh Ino merupakan sesuatu yang pantas dinantikan, dan ia menikmati setiap waktu yang digunakan untuk membantu sahabatnya mempersiapkan pesta itu. Mereka berdua memasak banyak makanan. Lalu menyiapkan semangkuk besar salad, sementara Hinata membuat _cinnamon rolls _dan_ chocolate mousse_. Ino membeli beberapa botol anggur merah dan putih untuk memulai pesta, dan berharap sebagian tamunya juga membawa minuman untuk memastikan pesta ini berjalan lancar dan tak kekurangan minum.

Naruto adalah tamu yang pertama kali tiba sore itu, dan Ino menyambutnya dengan raut wajah merona namun penuh semangat, terutama ketika ia melihat apa yang pria itu bawa di bawah kedua lengannya-sebotol _wine_ dan sebuket bunga.

"Kau begitu murah hati dan romantis! _You're such a darling_!" kata Ino, mengalungkan kedua lengannya di leher pria itu dan menciumnya.

Hinata menyukai pria itu, Naruto termasuk pria tinggi, dengan rambut pirang dan mata biru, walaupun ia tak terlalu tampan, namun senyumnya hangat sehingga siapapun yang melihat secara otomatis akan tersenyum balik padanya.

"Kenalkan, ini Hinata." Kata Ino dengan santai. "Aku pernah bercerita padamu tentangnya. Kau ingat?"

Hinata merona. Apa yang telah Ino ceritakan pada pria itu? Ia sama sekali tak suka dengan bayangan, bahwa Ino telah bergosip tentang dirinya pada seseorang yang sama sekali belum pernah bertemu dengannya.

Hinata menatap pria itu dengan ragu, dan Naruto hanya memberinya cengiran lebar, lalu mengulurkan tangannya.

"Hai, Uzumaki Naruto, dan menilai dari tatapanmu yang penuh dengan kekhawatiran, kau pasti bertanya-tanya apa yang sudah dikatakan gadis ini padaku. Jangan khawatir, aku juga sebenarnya bingung dengan apa yang ia ceritakan."

Hinata tertawa, dan merasa rileks. "Yah, seperti itulah."

"Oh, jangan konyol kalian berdua," kata Ino. Dan bel pintu kembali bordering. "Aku akan membuka pintu sementara kalian menyiapkan minuman. Naruto, kau buka botol itu, dan Hinata, tolong sediakan gelas."

"Dia benar-benar senang memberi perintah, ya?" goda Naruto, tapi Ino mengacuhkannya dan membuka pintu menyambut tamu yang baru datang,

Apartemen Ino yang tadinya kosong secara perlahan mulai dipenuhi oleh tamu-tamu yang datang satu persatu, dan beberapa jam kemudian Hinata baru berpapasan dengan Naruto lagi. Ia sedang membawa nampan dengan gelas bersih di atasnya yang baru saja diambilnya dari dapur. Naruto menatapnya dengan tajam, mengambil nampan itu dari tangannya dan menyerahkannya pada gadis yang berada tak jauh dari mereka, meminta tolong kepada gadis itu untuk mengantarkan gelas-gelas itu pada pria yang bertanggungjawab dengan minuman malam ini.

"Dan untukmu, kau harus duduk mantap di situ!" kata Naruto pada Hinata dengan tegas. Ia memandang ke belakang Hinata dan melihat beberapa orang sedang duduk di sofa.

"Apakah kalian keberatan untuk berdiri? Hinata perlu mengistirahatkan kakinya."

Mereka semua langsung berdiri secara tiba-tiba. "Tentu saja, Dok."

"Eh..tak perlu, aku…"Hinata mulai protes, namun Naruto mulai mendorongnya ke belakang, hingga ia terduduk di sofa.

"Kaki naik!" perintah Naruto, dan Hinata dengan wajah merah menuruti ucapannya, merenggut sedikit karena ia sana sekali tak suka jadi pusat perhatian, dan semua orang memandangi mereka.

"Kau tak akan melahirkan sekarang kan?" Tanya seseorang.

"Tentu saja tidak." Sahut Naruto. "Tapi, ia sudah berdiri terlalu lama, dan melakukan banyak hal sore ini. Sekarang giliran orang lain yang melakukan tugasnya."

Kerumunan orang yang memperhatikan mereka mulai bubar, mungkin takut untuk dimintai tolong melakukan sesuatu, dan Naruto duduk di ujung sofa, mengangkat kaki Hinata ke pangkuannya, dan melepas sepatunya, meskipun wajah Hinata sudah sangat malu.

"Ino bilang kau sedang mencari tempat tinggal yang murah setelah bayi ini lahir?" kata Naruto pelan, ketika ia tanpa sadar mulai memijat salah satu kakinya. Ujung jemarinya yang panjang terasa hangat dan menenangkan.

Hinata menganggukan kepalanya. "Yang kalau bisa diumpamakan, bagaikan mencari butiran emas di jalan."

Naruto tertawa. "Ya, aku mengerti dengan jelas. Ketika kami masih kuliah, kami nyaris kehilangan harapan mencari tempat yang murah untuk tinggal jika kami sama sekali tak bisa tinggal di tempat dokter di rumah sakit. Dengar, apa kau benar-benar ingin tinggal di sekitar sini? Maksudku, apa kau sudah mempertimbangkan pindah keluar Tokyo?"

Hinata langsung menatap pria itu dengan cepat, hatinya seakan meloncat. "Ke…kenapa? Maksudku, ya…Eh, aku mempertimbangkan segala opsi..Kau tidak bermaksud..Eh…Suatu tempat..Umm..Suatu tempat yang sesuai dengan kondisi keuanganku?"

Naruto terlihat enggan, wajahnya tampak datar. "Ya, kau jangan berharap terlalu banyak. Ini baru sebuah ide, belum tentu terjadi…Hanya saja…Umm..Ibuku biasanya tak menyewakan tempat, tapi ayahku baru saja meninggal beberapa bulan yang lalu, dan ia hanya hidup sendirian di rumah itu, jadi mungkin saja ia akan mempertimbangkan kau tinggal di sana."

Hinata menarik nafas panjang, lalu menghembuskannya, dan Naruto menggelengkan kepala padanya.

"Aku bilang, jangan terlalu berharap. Aku bahkan belum berbicara dengannya. Hal itu baru terpikirkan padaku sore harus pergi dan menemui ibuku terlebih dahulu besok. Dia hanya sendirian di sana, dan dia selalu menelpon serta memohon padaku untuk datang berkunjung dan menjen guknya. Dan aku memikirkan masa depan, karena aku jelas tak mungkin mengemudi kesana kemari, tapi beliau sudah terlalu tua untuk bekerja kembali ataupun pindah.."

"Berapa usianya?" Tanya Hinata lembut.

"Enam puluh tahun." Jawab Naruto. "Aku bingung dengan apa yang harus kulakukan, karena aku nyaris tak memiliki waktu senggang sama sekali akhir-akhir ini. Jika aku tak bekerja, aku pergi mengunjungi ibuku, dan Ino mulai mempersalahkan hal itu. Aku harus akui, bahwa sebenarnya akupun demikian. Aku berharap aku memiliki beberapa jam saja untuk mengurus kehidupan pribadiku setiap minggunya. Tapi, di sisi lain, aku juga berkewajiban melakukan sesuatu untuk ibuku, sesuatu yang bisa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari masalah yang dihadapinya."

"Dimana ia tinggal?"

"Di Konoha. Sebuah desa yang hanya beberapa jam dari Tokyo." Jawab Naruto. "Dan itu masalahnya. Jika kau tetap mempertahankan pekerjaanmu di sini, itu berarti kau harus bolak-balik beberapa jam sehari, tapi aku yakin kau bisa mendapatkan pekerjaan di sana. Tapi, tentu saja aku tak bisa berbicara atas nama ibuku sekarang ini. Aku belum mendapatkan ijinnya. Tapi, aku yakin dia sedang mempertimbangkan untuk menyewakannya. Dan tentu saja, uang yang didapat dari sewa itu juga cukup membantu. Tapi, pertama-tama, beliau harus bertemu denganmu terlebih dahulu sebelum ia dapat mengambil keputusan."

"Tentu saja." Sahut Hinata dengan semangat.

"Apa kau mau aku berbicara dengannya lebih dahulu, memastikan apa beliau mau mememuimu atau tidak?"

"Iya!"

Naruto tersenyum padanya, sementara jari jemarinya tetap sibuk memijat kakinya. Rasanya luar biasa menenangkan, dan ia sangat menyukainya.

"Oke."A kata Naruto. "Aku akan berbicara padanya. Kapan kau bisa kesana? Apa kau bisa meluangkan waktumu hari Sabtu pagi dan pergi bersamaku ke sana?"

"Ya, tentu." Kata Hinata gemas. Ia tentu saja tak memiliki masalah dan dapat meluangkan waktunya untuk masalah itu kapanpun, namun hari Sabtu tentu saja, tanpa ragu, adalah hari paling memungkinkan untuk pergi, karena hari itu ia sama sekali tak perlu melibatkan bossnya untuk meminta ijin, ataupun harus bekerja ekstra untuk menggantikan waktu yang terbuang karena ia tak masuk.

Ino tiba-tiba berada di samping sofa, memandang mereka dengan dingin.

"Apa yang sedang kalian rencanakan? Kalian berdua dari tadi berbisik-bisik di sudut ini selama berjam-jam. Apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan?"

Dan sebelum mereka berdua dapat menjawab, Ino bertanya lebih jauh lagi.

"Dan apa kau memiliki ketertarikan yang aneh terhadap kaki –_foot fetish-_ Naruto? Kenapa kaki Hinata berada di pangkuanmu? Kenapa kau duduk di sini dan terus mengelus dan memijatnya? Hanya Tuhan yang tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkan oleh orang-orang yang melihat kalian."

"Siapa yang peduli dengan pikiran orang lain?" jawab Naruto enteng, dengan jelas menganggap remeh kecurigaan Ino, dan Hinata memandang mereka berdua, sedih karena ia mengira telah menimbulkan masalah di antara mereka berdua.

"Ino, jangan konyol! Naruto hanya bersikap baik padaku…," kata Hinata cepat, menjauhkan kakinya dari tangan Naruto, dan menurunkannya ke lantai.

"Huh, baik? Oh, benarkah?" Ino berkata dengan nada sinis.

"Tentu saja! Dan..yang benar saja Ino, kau tak lihat aku? Aku seukuran bayi gajah sekarang, dan kau sama sekali tak bisa mencurigai Naruto jika kau sadar situasiku saat ini."

Ino sama sekali tak yakin tentang hal itu.

"Dan ngomong-ngomong," kata Hinata lagi. "Kemungkinan besar Naruto menemukan tempat yang dapat kusewa nanti. Bukankah itu berita yang bagus? Dan ia memijat kakiku karena….,"

Ucapan Hinata terhenti. Ia sama sekali tak tahu kenapa Naruto memijat kakinya, dan Naruto lah yang akhirnya menjelaskan.

"Pergelangan kakinya bengkak karena terlalu lama berdiri dan membawa nampan dan minuman ke sana kemari, Ino-_chan._ Seharusnya ia tak boleh berdiri terlalu lama. Dia perlu mengurus dirinya dengan baik, dan istirahat cukup hingga bayinya lahir."

"Hmmm…." Kata Ino, belum seratus persen percaya, namun memutuskan untuk tak lagi memperpanjang masalah itu.

"Dan tempat tinggal? Tempat tinggal apa? Dimana?"

Ketika Naruto memberitahunya, Ino terlihat ingin protes. "Tapi, itu berarti meninggalkan Tokyo..menjauh dari teman-temannya…aku.. Hinata sama sekali tak cocok tinggal di pedesaan, dan aku? Aku akan merindukannya."

Hinata tersenyum penuh pengertian padanya. "Aku juga akan merindukanmu, Ino dan seluruh teman-temanku. Tapi, kupikir aku harus meninggalkan Tokyo. Hanya ini satu-satunya cara agar aku bisa membuat apa yang sudah kurencanakan untuk diriku dan bayi ini ke depan, berhasil."

"Bukan jalan satu-satunya." Komentar Ino datar. "Kau melupakan Uchiha Sasuke."

"Aku tak akan mempertimbangkan pilihan untuk menerima bantuan darinya!" kata Hinata dengan wajah marah., dan dua orang itu hanya memandangnya dalam diam.

* * *

Naruto menelponnya pada sore berikutnya untuk mengatakan bahwa ibunya telah setuju untuk bertemu dan membicarakan kemungkinan Hinata pindah bersamanya.

"Tapi, semuanya belum diputuskan, ingat?" Naruto menekankan. "Jika ibuku merasa kalian berdua bisa cocok, maka kemungkinan besar, ia akan setuju, tapi di sisi lain, dia mungkin akan merasa aneh tinggal serumah dengan orang asing. Aku akan menjemputmu hari Sabtu pagi, jam sepuluh, dan mengantarmu menemuinya. Dia menyarankan kita makan siang bersama. Kita akan tiba di sana tengah hari, makan siang bersama, dan kalian berdua bisa berbicara secara langsung sementara aku berjalan-jalan menikmati udara segar di sana. Aka nada kereta siang yang bisa membawamu pulang ke Tokyo. Aku akan mengantarmu ke sana nanti."

Hinata merasa sangat gugup tentang pertemuannya dengan ibu Naruto, tapi ia segera menemukan kenyataan bahwa kecemasannya sama sekali tak beralasan. Mrs. Uzumaki sangatlah hangat dan ramah terhadap putranya. Wanita yang penuh dengan semangat hidup, dan sangat mudah untuk diajak bicara satu sama lain.

"Akan sangat menyenangkan memiliki teman," kata wanita itu dengan ramah. "Pada suatu ketika, aku bahkan tak pernah bertemu dengan makhluk hidup lain, kecuali aku berjalan ke toko yang ada di desa ini dan berbicara dengan pemilik toko ataupun pada para tetangga. Dan sekarang mari kita lihat tempat tinggalmu."

Tempat itu memang tak terlalu besar, namun sangat nyaman. Hinata akan memiliki dapurnya sendiri, ruang tamu,yang meskipun tak terlalu luas namun terlihat _cozy,_ ruang makan, kamar tidur dan kamar mandi.

"Ini luar biasa!" kata Hinata dan dalam waktu setengah jam, semuanya beres. Hinata akan pindah ke tempat itu dalam waktu tiga minggu. Cuti melahirkannya akan dimulai pada saat itu, jadi ia sama sekali tak perlu untuk mencari kerja dalam beberapa bulan, dan bisa menggunakan waktunya untuk mengatur segala yang ia perlukan di tempat tinggal barunya. Dia pelu berganti dokter dan mengatur beberapa hal di rumah sakit lokal di sana. Naruto menunjukkan tempatnya ketika ia mengantar Hinata ke stasiun hari itu.

"Sangatlah penting untuk melakukan hal itu sesegera mungkin, karena jadwal mereka mungkin sudah penuh."

Hinata mengangguk."Aku janji akan menyelesaikan semuanya langsung kalau begitu."

Ketika sudah sampai di beranda stasiun, Hinata berbalik ke arahnya dan berkata dengan rasa penuh terima kasih.

"Aku tak tahu bagaimana harus berterima kasih, Naruto. Kau tak tahu bagaimana khawatirnya aku selama ini. aku tak tahu bagaimana caranya bertahan, dan sekarang semuanya tiba-tiba berubah, semuanya karena kau."

Terdapat rona merah di wajah pria itu, dan ia hanya menjawab dengan nada berat. "Tak perlu kau pikirkan. Itu semua hanya ide yang muncul secara tiba-tiba. Dan aku lega, semuanya berjalan lancar."

Hinata berjinjit dan menciumnya cepat, di pipi, ketika suara kereta mulai terdengar. "Terima kasih." Bisiknya, dan berbalik, masuk ke dalam kereta dan duduk di dekat jendela, melambai kepada Naruto ketika kereta tersebut mulai berjalan kembali.

Pada hari Minggu pagi, Hinata bangun kesiangan, dan sarapan sedikit, lalu mulai duduk dan menulis daftar segala sesuatu yang harus ia lakukan sebelum ia pindah. Ia punya kebiasaan jelek bahwa ia selalu punya waktu untuk mengatur segalanya, namun tiba-tiba ia hanya memiliki tiga minggu tersisa sebelum ia meninggalkan Tokyo dan pekerjaannya, dan seluruh tempat yang sudah ia kenal. Hidupnya akan segera berubah secara drastis selamanya. Ia memandang kertas di tangannya dimana ia sudah menuliskan daftarnya.

Ia tiba-tiba merasa gemetar hingga ke tulang sumsumnya. Ia merasa takut, menatap masa depan yang masih belum jelas. Lalu, ia mengangkat dagunya, dan duduk tegak. Dia akan bertahan. Dia telah mengatakan hal itu berulang-ulang pada drinya sendiri. Dia akan bertahan, dengan situasi apapun. Dan ia pasti bisa.

Bel pintu berbunyi dan ia tersentak kaget. Siapakah itu?

_Ino_, pikirnya, dan merasa santai kembali, dan tersenyum ketika ia kesusahan untuk berdiri, dan berjalan menuju pintu, dengan satu tangan menyokong belakangnya. Ia mencoba menelpon Ino semalam, dan mengatakan padanya hal-hal yang telah ia putuskan, namun Ino sedang berada di teater dan belum pulang hingga tengah malam, dimana Hinata sudah jelas tertidur lelap ketika sahabatnya itu berada di rumah. Ia tidur dengan cepat akhir-akhir ini, walaupun tidurnya terkadang tidak nyenyak, karena ia sering terbangun dan tidur kembali.

Membu ka pintu dengan penuh keceriaan, ia berkata. "Naruto benar-benar mengagumkan. Dan semuanya sudah diatur...," dan mendadak ucapan Hinata terhenti di tengah-tengah saat matanya bertemu dengan mata onyx yang memandangnya tajam. Mata milik Uchiha Sasuke.

"Apa?" katanya, mengernyit, dan Hinata menggigit bibirnya, sangat terkejut hingga ia nyaris tak dapat berkata apa-apa.

"A...Aku pikir kau Ino."

"Dan seperti kau lihat, aku bukan dia." kata Sasuke datar. "Dan apa yang sudah diatur?Apa kau akan pergi keluar hari ini?"

"Ti...Tidak, tapi...," suara Hinata terhenti, ia merasa tak nyaman, dan kedua alis Sasuke terangkat tajam.

"Tapi apa? Kau membuatku sangat penasaran."

Pria itu melangkah maju, dan Hinata dengan enggan bergeser, membiarkan pria itu melangkah masuk ke dalam apartemennya, meskipun ia merasa tak cukup kuat untuk menghadapi Uchiha Sasuke pagi ini.

Pria itu berjalan masuk, dan Hinata menutup pintu depan, berpikir cepat. A!pakah ia harus memberitahu pria itu bahwa ia beremcana meninggalkan Tokyo dan pindah ke daerah pedesaan? Ia tak yakin ia ingin pria itu tahu mengenai seluruh detail hidupnya. Ia ingin awal yang baru, sebuah kehidupan baru dimana ia bisa menjauh dari pria itu dan melupakan segala kenangan menyakitkan yang hadir bersamanya.

Ketika Hinata mengikuti pria itu ke ruang tamu, ia sadar ia tak perlu membuat keputusan itu. Sasuke telah mengangkat daftar - nya dan sedang mempelajarinya. Kedua alisnya menyatu.

Tiba-tiba ia berbalik menghadap Hinata, dan membentaknya. "Apa maksudnya ini?" serunya sambil melambaikan daftar yang telah ia bikin dengan susah payah.

"Aku menemukan tempat tinggal baru." bisik Hinata ragu. "Aku akan pindah kesana tiga minggu dari sekarang, tepat ketika cuti hamilku dimulai, dan aku sedang membuat daftar hal-hal yang harus kulakukan nanti."

"Dimana tempat tinggalmu yang baru itu?" tanya Sasuke, dengan nada tegas yang menginginkan jawaban. Dan sebelum Hinata dapat menjawab, Sasuke kembali berkata dengan dingin, "Dan jelaskan padaku, _who_ _the_ _hell_ _is_ _Naruto_?!"

* * *

**HELLO**! **Balik lagi nih..Maaf klo updatenya lebih lambat daripada biasanya. Dan Ai juga mo bilang terima kasih buat teman-teman sekalian yang udah baca ama ninggalin review buat fic ini.**

**Sekali lagi makasih buat dukungannya ya..**

**Ja nee^-^**


	5. His marriage proposition, her doom

**Disclaimer : ****Naruto bukan punya saya**

**Rate :T (untuk saat ini)**

**Pairing : SASUHINA**

**Warning : Author masih newbie. Fic ini terinspirasi dari sebuah buku, dengan character, dan plot yang sedikit di ubah. .MISTYPO. Dan kesalahan lain yang bisa ditemukan dalam fic ini.**

**Don't like, don't read.**

**Enjoy…^.^**

**Sometimes, I don't tell you what I'm feeling, because I'm hoping the silence between us will give you a clue**

**Anonymous**

**SWEET TEMPTATION**

**CHAPTER FIVE **

* * *

Hinata hanya dapat mengernyit bingung dan menjawab dengan gugup atas pertanyaan yang diajukan oleh Sasuke.

"I…itu, itu rumahnya!"

Sasuke menegang, matanya yang menyipit tajam terarah padanya. "Rumahnya?" katanya mengulangi ucapan Hinata dengan suara berat, yang terdengar kasar. "Apa kau sedang mengatakan padaku kau akan tinggal bersama pria ini?"

"Bukan!" sanggah Hinata, wajahnya mulai memerah. "Tentu saja tidak! Kau membuatku bingung! Yang aku maksud, rumah itu adalah milik….,"

"Apa nama keluarganya?" sela Sasuke

"Uzumaki." Jawab Hinata, berharap pria ini berhenti berbicara dengan nada penuh permusuhan padanya. Ia selalu merasa seolah-olah sedang berada di dalam pengadilan, dan sedang bersaksi, sementara Sasuke adalah pengacara yang tidak mempercayai sepatah katapun yang keluar dari mulutnya. Bahkan, saat ini pun wajahnya masih tampak tak percaya.

"Uzumaki Naruto," Hinata menambahkan. "Rumah itu memang miliknya, tapi ia sama sekali tak tinggal di sana. Dia seorang dokter, dan ia tinggal di Tokyo Hospital, tempatnya bekerja."

"Disanakah kau bertemu dengannya?" selidik Sasuke, sambil mengernyit. Tatapannya terarah pada perut Hinata. "Apakah dia dokter kandunganmu?"

"Tidak. Kami dikenalkan oleh seorang teman, yang mengatakan pada Naruto bahwa aku mempunyai kesulitan untuk menemukan tempat tinggal, jadi dia menawarkan padaku tempatnya, hingga aku mampu mendapatkan tempatku sendiri. Lagipula, aku akan tinggal bersama ibunya, bukan dengan Naruto. Tempat itu berada di luar Tokyo, dan butuh waktu beberapa jam untuk menempuh perjalanan ke sana."

"Bagaimana dengan pekerjaanmu?" Tanya Sasuke. "Kau tidak mungkin harus bolak-balik dari sana kemari. Dan di mana tempat itu berada?"

"Sebuah desa bernama Konoha. "

Sasuke mengernyit. "Keluarga Uchiha memiliki rumah di sana."

Informasi itu mengejutkan Hinata, namun ia sama sekali tak ingin ambil pusing. "Tentu saja aku tak akan mampu melanjutkan pekerjaanku. Dan hal itulah yang dari tadi berusaha kujelaskan, kenapa Naruto tak tinggal di sana, tempat itu terlalu jauh, dan akan sangat merepotkan baginya untuk mondar-mandir kesana-kemari. Tapi, hal itu tak akan menjadi masalah bagiku karena cuti hamilku akan dimulai sebentar lagi, jadi aku tak perlu bekerja selama beberapa waktu."

"Tentu saja." Kata Sasuke pelan.

"Aku bisa saja tinggal di sini hingga bayi ini lahir, tapi tetap saja, aku juga masih harus mencari tempat lain setelah itu, jadi ketika Naruto menawarkan padaku rumah itu, aku langsung setuju."

Sasuke memandanginya dengan kening berkerut.

"Dan bagaimana jika ia ingin menggunakannya nanti?" tanyanya dengan nada sinis. "Atau kau sama sekali tak berpikir tentang hal itu? Dan jangan katakan padaku bahwa dia tak memiliki niat lain, karena aku sama sekali tak percaya. Bagaimana jika suatu saat dia tiba di sana dan ingin tinggal di sana juga? Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Kau sama sekali tak mengerti." Kata Hinata putus asa, dan sekali lagi, Sasuke memotong ucapannya.

"Oh, aku rasa aku mengerti dengan baik."

"Tidak!" bentak Hinata, melotot ke arahnya. "Kau hanya langsung mengambil kesimpulan yang salah. Dan tanpa kau sadari, hal itu membuatku tersinggung. Kau selalu begitu, selalu memikirkan hal-hal yang jelek tentangku!"

Kenyitan di dahi pria itu semakin dalam, dan sorot matanya semakin dingin.

"Aku hanya mengatakan apa yang kulihat selama ini. aku menawarkan bantuan, dan kau meolaknya mentah-mentah, tapi kau menerima bantuan pria ini. Kenapa? Apa dia teman lamamu?"

Hinata menggigit bibirnya, terlihat enggan, namun ia harus jujur dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Hal ini tak ada hubungannya sama sekali." Gumamnya, dan Sasuke tersenyum sinis.

"Tidak? Jadi, berapa lama kau mengenalnya?"

"E…. beberapa waktu, " jawab Hinata menghindari tatapan mata Sasuke, sama sekali tak ingin mengatakan bahwa dia baru mengenal Naruto seminggu yang lalu.

"Beberapa waktu ? Dan berapa lamakah itu ? Berapa bulan?" Mata Sasuke memandang tajam, memperhatikan ekspresi wajah Hinata. "Berapa minggu ?" Hinata tidak menjawab, tidak melihat ke arahnya, dan Sasuke kembali menambahkan. "Tapi kau menerima bantuannya sementara kau menolak pertolongan dariku."

"Hal itu sama sekali berbeda" kata Hinata dengan nada marah, mata lavendernya bersinar marah membalas pandangan Sasuke, dagunya terangkat naik. "Aku lebih baik mati dari pada menerima pertolongan darimu ataupun keluargamu ! Kau tau kenapa. Dan apa yang kulakukan sama sekali bukan urusanmu. Aku tidak tau apa yang ada dipikiranmu sehingga kau mengajukan pertanyaan-pertanyaan ini. Kau membuatku merasa sepertti berada di ruang pengadilan dengan aku sebagai saksi dan kau sebagai pengacara cerewet! Dan ya, kau selalu berpikiran begitu kan terhadap semua orang."

Nada suara Hinata naik tubuhnya gemetar, perasaannya bercampur aduk, ia merasa gugup karena ia baru saja mengatakan kepada Sasuke apa yang dipikirkannya tentang pria itu. Ia merasa marah, hal yang selalu terjadi ketika ia mengingat bagaimana pria itu dan keluarganya memperlakukannya, dan ia merasa sedikit sakit hati setiap kali teringat bagaimana pria itu selalu berpikir yang terburuk tentangnya.

"Kau harusnya jangan merasa marah seperti itu, hal itu tak baik untuk bayimu." Hanya itu yang dikatakan oleh Sasuke, namun hal itu justru ingin membuat Hinata berteriak.

"Pergilah!" ujarnya marah, dengan wajah memerah. "Aku tak menginginkan kau di hidupku. Berhentilah selalu muncul setiap waktu tanpa ada alasan yang jelas. Tak ada yang perlu dibicarakan di antara kita. Tak pernah ada. Kita sama sekali tak menyukai satu sama lain, dan aku bahkan tak ingin melihat wajahmu lagi."

Dan kata-kata itu akhirnya mengena di Sasuke. Ia dapat melihat mata pria itu bersinar bagaikan halilintar di musim panas, begitu mengagumkan namun juga berbahaya. Rona kemerahan mulai nampak di wajahnya juga. Mulutnya terkatup rapat, dan bibirnya nyaris sama sekali tak terbuka ketika ia mendesis tajam padanya.

"Kalau begitu, sangat disayangkan, karena kau harus bertemu denganku lagi! Aku sudah berkonsultasi dengan pengacaraku-"

"Pengacara?" Hinata terkesiap, mendadak pucat.

"Ya, dan kami telah mendiskusikan sesuatu yang sangat berguna." Kata Sasuke dengan nada marah penuh kemenangan, memandangi sorot mata Hinata yang penuh kesiagaan. "Itachi meninggalkan wasiat, kau tahu. Dia telah membuat wasiat itu jauh sebelum bertemu denganmu, tapi tetap saja sah, dan dia telah memilihku sebagai _executor_- nya, dan kau harus sadar, itu berarti, aku yang mengambil alih segala urusan legal miliknya. Dia memang tak meninggalkan harta yang melimpah, namun ia memang meninggalkan kekayaan dalam jumlah yang cukup besar, dan tentu saja, ia juga mewarisi beberapa harta warisan keluarga. Harusnya semua itu jatuh ke tanganku, tapi, setelah melalui beberapa pertimbangan, pengacara kami berpendapat bahwa anak yang sedang kau kandung itu akan dapat menuntut hak penuh untuk dapat mewarisi harta peninggalan ayahnya…"

"Aku tak akan menuntut apapun!" Hinata memprotes, namun Sasuke menghentikannya.

"Sebuat tuntutan, dimana aku, sebagai pamannya, sekaligus juga penanggung jawab harta peninggalan ayahnya, mengakui hal itu. Anak Itachi tak akan kehilangan haknya. Cepat atau lambat, hal ini juga harus segera diselesaikan. Kau mungkin saja tak menginginkan uangnya, tapi ketika anak itu telah cukup umur, aku yakin, dia akan memandang semuanya dari sudut pandang yang berbeda, dan akan lebih mudah jika kita menyelesaikannya sekarang."

Dengan marah, Hinata berkata. "Aku jelas tak akan bisa menghentikanmu, tapi aku jelas tak menginginkan uang itu sepeser pun. Masukkan uang itu dana perwalian atau semacamnya."

"Kita jelas dapat melakukan itu, terutama karena anak itu belum lahir." Kata Sasuke setuju, namun ada sesuatu dalam nada suara pria itu yang mengganggunya. "Tapi, tentu saja, akan menimbulkan satu masalah penting."

"Apa?" Tanya Hinata waspada, setiap syaraf dalam tubuhnya merasakan tanda-tanda bahaya.

"Hak asuh dan akses."

"Apa?"

"Hn, sudah jelas, sebagai penanggung jawab atas harta peninggalan ayahnya, aku juga yang akan bertanggung jawab mengatur dana perwalian yang akan kubuat untuk anak itu, dan hal itu membuatku menjadi wali sah nya." Kata Sasuke dengan nada tenang.

"Itachi tak pernah menunjukmu sebagai wali dari bayiku, dia bahkan tak tahu aku hamil…"

"Memang tidak." Kata Sasuke penuh persetujuan sembari tersenyum. " Memang ia sama tidak tahu, tapi, seandainya ia tahu bahwa ia akan menjadi ayah, dan ia tahu bahwa ia akan meninggal, aku yakin ia akan mengambil langkah dan menunjukku sebagai wali anak itu, sama seperti ia menunjukku sebagai penanggung jawab dari wasiatnya. Itachi mempercayaiku. Dia tahu aku akan mengurus segala urusan menyangkut dirinya, dan karena anak itu merupakan pewaris kekayaan ayahnya, otomatis dia menjadi urusanku juga, dan terutama karena kau memaksa bahwa uang anak itu harus dimasukkan ke dana perwalian, aku harus segera mendaftarkan anak itu sebagai keluarga, dan dengan begitu aku jelas menjadi wali sahnya."

"Tidak!" Hinata berbisik, kakinya gemetar sehingga ia harus duduk di kursi terdekat.

Sasuke bergegas ke arahnya. "Kau tak apa? Kau tak akan pingsan kan?"

Hinata menggeleng, memejamkan kedua matanya, menghindari _onyxs _tajam yang memandangnya.

"Kau ingin sesuatu? Secangkir teh?" Tanya Sasuke lagi, nada suaranya terdengar parau.

"Bi…Bisakah kau mengambilkanku segelas air putih?" Tanya Hinata gemetar, dan Sasuke langsung pergi saat itu juga, lalu kembali sedetik kemudian dengan segelas air yang langsung disodorkannya pada Hinata, jemarinya menutupi jemari Hinata, membantu wanita itu mengangkat gelas tersebut ke mulutnya, seakan-akan wanita itu anak kecil.

Hinata minum dengan haus sembari tetap memejamkan kedua matanya, namun tetap menyadari dengan jelas kehadiran Sasuke di sampingnya, badannya yang tinggi tegap dan ancaman mental dari pria itu adalah sesuatu yang tak bisa ia hadapi saat ini. Mungkin dia akan pergi menjauh jika ia sakit?

Ketika Hinata berhenti minum, Sasuke mengambil gelas tersebut dan berdiri, hanya untuk berkata. "Apa yang kau rasakan sekarang?"

"Aku ingin berbaring selama satu jam, jadi jika kau tak keberatan pergi….?"

Hanya ada keheningan setelah itu, lalu Sasuke berkata datar, "Bisakah kita menyelesaikan diskusi kita terlebih dahulu? Aku pikir kau harus tahu langkah hukum yang akan kutempuh setelah ini."

"Langkah hukum?" Hinata mengulang, matanya terbuka.

Wanita itu kaget menyadari Sasuke yang begitu dekat dengannya. Pria itu menunduk memandangnya, mata _onyx_nya terlihat tenang, dan penuh determinasi.

"Aku berkeinginan untuk menjadi wali anak itu secara sah di mata hukum, dan dengan keuntungan sebagai penanggung jawab harta kekayaan milik kakakku, aku yakin hukum akan berpihak padaku."

"Aku ibunya!" Hinata menolak dengan tegas, dan Sasuke tersenyum, hanya sedikit tarikan pada ujung bibirnya tanpa ada humor di dalamnya.

"Kau tidak memiliki uang, dan rumah milikmu sendiri, sebentar lagi, kaupun tak akan memiliki pekerjaan, dan kau hanya hidup berdasarkan keuntungan yang kau miliki. Dan kalaupun kau bisa mendapatkan pekerjaan setelah kau melahirkan, kau hanya akan menghasilkan uang dalam jumlah kecil, dan juga kau akan meninggalkan bayimu dengan orang lain."

Hinata menatap Sasuke dengan kosong, tak mampu membantah ucapannya, dan Sasuke hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Itu kenyataannya kan? Sedangkan aku, di satu sisi, memiliki banyak uang pribadiku sendiri, dan dapat menawarkan anak dari kakakku masa depan yang lebih cerah, kehidupan yang mungkin saja ia dapatkan bersama dirimu dan Itachi jika saja ia masih hidup."

"Uang bukanlah segalanya. Aku mencintai bayiku, dan aku akan memberikannya rumah yang indah bagi kami berdua," Hinata bergumam, air mata mulai menumpuk di pelupuk matanya.

"Aku yakin kau akan berusaha, tapi hal itu akan sangat susah, bagi kalian berdua dan hal itu sebenarnya tak perlu terjadi sama sekali! Kau hanya bersikap egois dan keras kepala!"

"Egois!" Hinata tersentak, membenci pria itu seketika.

"Lalu apa lagi kalau bukan itu? Kau sama sekali tak memikirkan apa yang terbaik bagi bayi itu, kau hanya mementingkan ego mu sendiri. Kau membenciku hanya karena aku sama sekali tak ingin kau menikah dengan saudaraku, jadi kau menolak bantuanku, walaupun itu berarti anakmu sendiri yang menderita."

Hinata menggigit bibirnya, tak mampu membantah hal itu.

Sasuke memandanginya ketika mereka berdua terdiam, lalu melanjutkan dengan nada tenang.

"Dan, jika kau ingin, kita bisa bertemu di pengadilan, berdebat tentang hal ini, namun, aku bisa menjamin aku akan memenangkan kasus ini."

Hinata menatapnya terpana, mempercayai pria itu. Sasuke selalu menang. Bukankah Itachi terus menerus mengatakan hal itu? Dia selalu menang, dan kali inipun, dia pasti menang. Hinata bahkan dapat merasakan kemenangannya. Ia hanya tak tahu bagaimana caranya berdebat dengan pria itu.

"Aku tidak sedang mempermasalahkan hak-mu sebagai ibu dari anak itu, untuk memiliki hak asuh…." Sasuke berhenti sebentar untuk melihat apakah Hinata ingin berbicara. "Tapi, aku merasa perlu untuk mendaftarkan masalah ini, secara hukum, sebagai walinya, aku berhak menentukan di mana ia tinggal, pendidikannya, dan masalah lainnya, dan juga untuk memastikan hak kunjungan bagiku dan ibuku."

"Aku sudah katakan bahwa ibumu bisa melihat bayi ini!" Hinata memprotes, terganggu akan pembicaraan mengenai hukum dan hak. Apakah Sasuke sedang berusaha mengambil anaknya? Bisakah ia melakukan hal itu? Dia harus menemui seorang pengacara, dan mendiskusikan masalah ini sendiri. Tapi, darimana ia mendapatkan uang untuk membayarnya?

"Ah, tapi akan lebih bijaksana jika semuanya dibuat tertulis, dalam bentuk kontrak kesepakatan yang sah di mata hukum." Kata Sasuke. "Kau mungkin saja berubah pikiran nantinya ataupun menolak bahwa kau pernah berjanji seperti itu."

"Tidak akan!"

Sasuke hanya mengangkat bahunya. "Tetap saja. Akan lebih baik tertulis. Dan ada satu hal lagi, anak itu dapat mewarisi kekayaan Itachi, tapi ia tak akan menggunakan nama keluarganya, dan hal ini membuat ibuku sedih. Ia ingin bayi itu menjadi Uchiha."

Hinata terlihat enggan, menghela nafas. "Sebenarnya aku juga telah berpikir tentang hal itu, dan aku juga ingin anak Itachi juga menggunakan nama keluarganya, tapi akan sangat memalukan jika kami memiliki nama keluarga yang berbeda."

"Memang benar." Kata Sasuke. "Namun ada satu cara untuk mengatasi masalah itu."

Hinata menatapnya dengan heran. "Oh?"

"Ya," kata Sasuke tanpa ekspresi. "Kau bisa menikah denganku sebelum bayinya lahir, dan itu berarti, kalian bisa menggunakan nama Uchiha di belakang nama kalian secara sah."

Hinata terdiam, membeku di tempatnya, memandangi wajahnya, tak yakin apakah pria itu sedang bercanda atau tidak, apakah ia mendengar pria itu dengan benar atau tidak.

"Sama sekali tak lucu." Hinata akhirnya berbisik.

"Aku memang tak melucu."

"Kau tak mungkin serius." Kata Hinata. Ia yakin pria itu tak mungkin benar-benar bersungguh-sungguh dengan ucapannya. Pria itu tak menginginkan Hinata menikah dengan saudaranya, pria itu tak mungkin bermimpi untuk menikahinya demi dirinya sendiri.

"Sangat serius." Kata Sasuke, masih dengan nada suara yang tenang. "Hanya mendaftarkan bayi itu dengan nama keluarga Uchiha saja masih kurang baik. Dan ibuku takut mengenai masa depannya. Terutama jika kau menikah kembali dalam waktu dekat."

"Aku tak akan-"

Namun Sasuke menyelanya. Nadanya terdengar keras.

"Kau mungkin saja mengatakan seperti itu sekarang, tapi kau masih sangat muda, kau akan melupakan kematian Itachi, dan kau akan bertemu dengan pria lain. Dokter ini, contohnya. … Aku yakin dia pasti tertarik kepadamu, karena jika tidak, tak mungkin ia berbaik hati menawarimu untuk tinggal di tempatnya."

"Dia sama sekali tak tertarik kepadaku!" Hinata langsung menolak tuduhan itu, tapi Sasuke berbicara kembali, suaranya terdengar kasar.

"Mungkin kau belum saja menyadari perasaannya! Dan kalaupun kau sama sekali tak tertarik dengan Dr. Uzumaki, akan ada orang lain suatu saat nanti. Kau cantik, dan sangat _feminine. _Kau akan menikah cepat atau lambat, dan suami barumu mungkin saja akan memaksa bahwa bayi itu harus menggunakan nama keluarganya, mungkin saja menolak akses yang kami miliki, dan mungkin saja akan mengambil uang dari bayi itu. Kami hanya ingin melindungi hak kami, dan hak anak itu."

"Kau gila!" sembur Hinata, dan Sasuke tertawa, mengejutkannya lebih jauh.

"Di luar dugaan, aku hanya mengatakan hal yang masuk akal saja." Kata pria itu. "Kami tak akan mengijinkanmu menikah dengan orang lain, dan memberikan anak Itachi dalam asuhan dan kontrol orang asing. Dan lagi, karena waktu yang tersisa tinggal sedikit lagi, sebelum bayi itu lahir, aku menyarankan agar kita menikah di kantor catatan sipil secepat mungkin."

Hinata terhenyak kaget, dan ia membuka tutup mulutnya bagaikan ikan. Dengan susah payah, akhirnya ia berhasil mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Aku tak pernah mendengar sesuatu seperti ini, sesuatu yang-,"

"Aku akan mengatur hal-hal penting lainnya," Sasuke menyela ucapan Hinata untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Kau pasti benar-benar kehilangan akal sehatmu!"

"Aku sarankan kita hanya mengundang keluarga terdekat saja. Ibumu. Ibuku. Saudara sepupuku yang sudah seperti keluarga kami. Tanpa teman, termasuk sahabat dekatmu, Ino."

Hinata berteriak padanya, sejak Sasuke sepertinya sama sekali tak mendengar ucapannya hingga saat ini.

"Dengarkan aku, aku tak akan mau menikah denganmu!"

"Ada ide di mana lokasi yang kau inginkan?" kata Sasuke lagi dengan tenang. "Tokyo? Mungkin itu yang terbaik, akan sangat merepotkan jika kita menikah di dekat rumahku. Kita tentu tak ingin gosip tersebar, dan orang-orang berbalik arah hanya untuk memandangi kita. Beruntunglah Itachi selalu menyembunyikan dirimu dari media, dan tak seorang pun tahu tentang tunangannya, jadi aku tak perlu repot mengkhawatirkan masalah wartawan dan sebagainya."

"Aku tak percaya ini terjadi." Kata Hinata menatap ke langit-langit.

"Dan ngomong-ngomong, aku membutuhkanmu untuk menandatangani perjanjian pra-nikah," kata Sasuke santai. "Ini sesuatu yang biasa, yang sering ditemukan saat ini, aku bisa menyakinkanmu, tapi berhubung kita dalam situasi yang tak biasa, aku harus melindungi diriku sendiri, kau paham-"

"AKU TAK AKAN MENIKAH DENGANMU!" Hinata berteriak.

"Dan tentu saja, aku harus mengurus dokumen-dokumen sah termasuk akta kelahiran anak Itachi di saat yang bersamaan, sehingga nanti tak akan ada kebingungan mengenai status anak itu nantinya."

Hinata berdiri dan berkata melalui bibirnya yang terkatup rapat, dengan sangat pelan, namun tegas.

"Aku akan keluar dari apartemen ini, dan pergi jauh, dan apapun yang kau katakan ataupun lakukan tak akan membuat perbedaan apapun, aku tak akan menikah denganmu, aku bahkan tak akan bertemu denganmu lagi jika aku bisa, dan kau harus pergi ke pengadilan jika kau menginginkan akses untuk bertemu dengan anakku, karena setelah ini aku akan melawanmu, apapun harganya."

""Kau hanya akan kehilangan anakmu!" janji Sasuke dengan nada dingin, dan Hinata berdiri di sana, memandang balik pria itu.

"Kau tak akan-,"

"Percayalah," jawab Sasuke dan Hinata mempercayainya. Gelombang kekagetan menyergapnya, memenuhi seluruh tubuhnya. Ia terperangkap. Sasuke telah menjelaskan padanya, apapun yang ia coba lakukan, kemanapun ia pergi, pria itu akan menghentikannya, dia akan memaksanya melakukan apa yang ia dan keluarganya inginkan. Hinata sedang mengandung anak kakaknya, dan pria itu bermaksud mengontrolnya. Mengontrol mereka. Sudah menjadi bakat alaminya untuk mengontrol segala sesuatunya, dan Sasuke mengerti dengan jelas bagaimana caranya, dan itu menakutkan.

"Kau akan menikah denganku," katanya, dan Hinata merasa begitu terancam sehingga ia berbalik arah, melarikan diri bagaikan anak kecil yang ketakutan, tak menyadari kemana ia akan pergi ataupun apa yang akan ia lakukan.

Namun apapun yang ia niat lakukan tak berarti apapun, karena Sasuke menangkapnya sebelum ia pergi terlalu jauh. Kedua tangan pria itu tertahan di bahunya, dan memaksa tubuhnya menghadap ke arah pria itu.

"Singkirkan tanganmu dariku!" kata Hinata dengan gemetar. "Aku tak akan menikah denganmu, bahkan jika kau adalah satu-satunya pria terakhir di muka bumi ini! Aku membencimu!"

Selama beberapa detik pria itu diam, berdiri di tempatnya, memandangnya. Wajahnya terkunci di balik topeng penuh ketegangan sehingga ia sama sekali tak mampu membaca apa yang dipikirkan pria itu sama sekali. Namun kemudian, ia dapat dengan jelas melihat mata _onyx_ nya berkilau dengan amarah, bibirnya terkatup rapat penuh ketegangan. Hinata bergidik, dan kecemasan mulai memenuhi dirinya.

"Sayang sekali." Katanya melalui gigi yang terkatup rapat. "Karena, tak peduli kau membenciku atau tidak, kau akan tetap menikah denganku, Hinata, jadi sebaiknya kau membiasakan dirimu dengan ide itu."

"Tidak," bisik Hinata penuh ketakutan. "Aku tak bisa menikah denganmu! Aku bahkan tak sanggup jika kau menyentuhku!"

Begitu kata-kata itu meluncur keluar dari bibirnya, ia berharap dapat menariknya kembali. Itu adalah kata-kata paling bodoh, paling tidak rasional yang pernah ia ungkapkan di hadapan Uchiha Sasuke.

"Tidak bisa? Hn, bagaimana kalau kita buktikan?" jawab Sasuke, dan sekali lagi seluruh syaraf Hinata seakan melompat sewaktu melihat kilatan amarah di mata Sasuke.

Kepala pria itu mulai mengarah turun kepadanya, dan Hinata menjerit kaget penuh peringatan.

"Tidak! Jangan….,"

Mulut pria itu menyentuh bibirnya dengan kekuatan penuh, dan kepala Hinata terdorong ke belakang akibat desakan bibir Sasuke. Hinata melawannya, meronta, dan berusaha melepaskan diri, namun pria itu menariknya mendekat, kehangatan tubuhnya menyentuh Hinata, dimulai dari dadanya hingga ke paha, tangannya menyentuh tubuh Hinata, naik turun di punggungnya, membelai tengkuknya, tenggorokannya, dan payudaranya. Hinata tak dapat bernafas, ia bergetar hebat, rasa hangat itu memuncak dalam dirinya ketika ia merasakan penjelajahan pria itu di tubuhnya menjadi lebih intim, ciumannya lebih mendalam, dan lebih mendesak.

Ia sama sekali tak mengira ia akan merasa seperti ini, begitu terkejut dengan reaksi tubuhnya sendiri sehingga ia sama sekali tak mampu melawan pria itu. Tubuhnya begitu sibuk menahan nafsu yang mendadak muncul dari dalam dirinya, kedua matanya tertutup, tangannya berada di dada pria itu, menyentuh tubuhnya, merasakan kehangatan pria itu melalui pakaiannya, melewati telapak tangannya, dan menyebar ke seluruh tubuhnya hingga mereka seakan menyatu. Punggungnya seakan melengkung ketika ia meyerah untuk melawan, seketika merasa lemas, bagaikan bunga yang terlalu berat untuk berdiri tegak. Bibirnya terbuka, gemetar, di bawah tekanan ciuman pria itu.

Ketika Sasuke akhirnya mengangkat kepalanya, Hinata nyaris pingsan, namun ia merasa pria itu menunduk menandangnya, dan kekuatan tatapan pria itu memaksa matanya tetap terbuka.

Pria itu memandangnya, dan Hinata hanya menatap balik, selama beberapa detik tak mampu untuk berpikir apapun karena gairah yang baru saja ia rasakan telah menenggelamkan hal-hal lain yang ada di dalam kepalanya.

Sekilas, ia juga mengira Sasuke pun telihat tergoncang, sama sepertinya. Seluruh tulang dalam tubuhnya seakan berubah menjadi _jelly_. Kenapa ia merasa seperti ini? Apa yang terjadi pada mereka?

Lalu pria itu mengernyit, dan mulutnya seakan menyunggingkan senyum penuh kepuasan.

"Jadi, apa yang tadi kau katakan?"

Hinata merasa kulitnya seakan terbakar, dan menoleh ke arah lain, membenci pria itu namun lebih merasa benci pada dirinya sendiri sekarang. Bagaimana mungkin ia membiarkan pria itu melakukan hal tadi padanya? Ia sengaja melakukan hal tadi untuk mempermalukannya, dan menunjukkan padanya bahwa ia jika ia menggunakan daya tarik yang dimilikinya, Hinata tak akan sanggup menolaknya, dan apa yang terjadi tadi sudah membuktikan hal itu.

"Hanya karena aku tak dapat melawanmu, bukan berarti aku menikmatinya! Aku sama sekali tak menikmatinya! Aku benci setiap detiknya dan kau jangan pernah menyentuhku lagi atau aku akan membunuhmu!"

Rona gelap mulai muncul di wajah pria itu. kedua alisnya menyatu, matanya penuh ancaman.

"Kau tetap akan menikah denganku!" katanya singkat. "Atau kau terima konsekuensinya, Hinata, dan aku bisa yakinkan padamu, aku akan menang. Selalu demikian."

Hinata percaya akan ucapannya dan terdiam. Pilihan apa yang ia miliki sekarang? Ia terpaksa terjebak dalam pernikahan ini, tak peduli apakah ia menginginkannya atau tidak.

* * *

"Kau tak bisa!" Ino berkata, wajahnya terlihat kaget. "Kau selalu mengatakan betapa kau membenci pria itu! dan sekarang kau bilang kau akan menikah dengannya?! Oh, aku sama sekali tak percaya ini… Ini gila, Hina! Kau tak bisa menikah dengannya!"

"Kau yang selalu bilang aku harus pergi mendatanginya dan meminta bantuannya!" kata Hinata datar, meskipun ia merasa lucu melihat reaksi Ino yang terlihat terguncang. Walaupun sebenarnya tak ada satupun dari situasi ini yang lucu.

"Kau tahu apa yang aku maksud!" bentak Ino tiba-tiba "Aku tetap berpikir bahwa keluarga Uchiha akan tetap membantumu. Bayi itu adalah anak Itachi, meskipun kalian belum menikah sama sekali. Kau hampir menjadi bagian dari keluarga mereka, dan aku yakin kau bisa mengajukan tuntutan sah terhadap hak mu itu, dan semua orang tahu mereka memiliki banyak uang. Mereka tak akan merasa kehilangan sedikit pun jika mereka membuat semacam perjanjian finansial denganmu."

"Uang itulah sumber masalah utamanya," kata Hinata sedih. "Kau benar, aku bisa melayangkan tuntutan hukum yang sah pada mereka. Mereka sudah menyadari bahwa bayi ini akan mewarisi warisan keluarga milik ayahnya. Dan pengacara mereka telah menjelaskan hal itu pada mereka."

Ino terkesiap tajam, dan tersenyum. "Kalau begitu bagus kan? Kau tak perlu memikirkan masalah lain lagi."

"Kau tak mengerti!" kata Hinata tajam. "Mereka sama sekali tak memiliki niat untuk menyerahkan uang itu kepadaku, dan sebenarnya, aku juga mengatakan pada mereka bahwa aku sama sekali tak menginginkan uang mereka, tapi Sasuke sama sekali tak mempercayai hal itu. Dia bilang, aku mungkin saja mengatakan hal itu sekarang, tapi bukan berarti aku tak akan berubah pikiran nantinya. Jadi, mereka akan menyiapkan dana perwalian untuk bayi ini, dan Sasuke yang akan menjadi penanggung jawabnya, karena wasiat Itachi menunjuk Sasuke sebagai _executor_nya."

Kernyitan di dahi Ino semakin tajam. "Bukankah itu bagus? Kau sadar itu yang diinginkan oleh Itachi. Kau tak bisa menolak bayi Itachi mewarisi hak nya kan?"

"Tentu saja tidak!"

"Lalu…," Ino terlihat bingung. "Kau membuatku bingung. Kau bilang Sasuke memaksamu menikah dengannya! Sekarang kau bilang bayi itu harus mewarisi harta Itachi."

"Aku baru saja menjelaskan padamu, semua itu akan langsung masuk ke dana perwalian untuk bayi ini, dan Sasuke berencana untuk mengatur dana tersebut. Tapi, dia takut aku akan menikah dengan orang lain yang mungkin saja muncul suatu saat nanti, dan mencoba mengambil alih dana tersebut sebagai ayah tiri anak itu. Dia ingin memastikan hal itu tak akan pernah terjadi, jadi dia menikahiku agar dapat mengontrol bayiku, dan menjaga uang tersebut agar tetap berada di keluarga Uchiha."

Mata Ino membulat, dan ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, "Ya, kupikir itu masuk akal." Katanya sesaat kemudian.

"Ya bagi komputer!" bantah Hinata, jelas-jelas merasa geram. "Atau bagi seorang pria dengan emosi seperti komputer."

Ino hanya mengangkat bahu, memandanginya dengan penasaran. "Jangan lakukan jika kau memang begitu membencinya. Biar bagaimanapun ia sama sekali tak dapat memaksamu untuk menikah dengannya.|"

"Dia bisa." Jawab Hinata.

Ino tertawa mencemooh. "Tidak pada zaman sekarang. Apa yang akan ia lakukan? Menyeretmu?"

"Memulai proses hukum untuk mengambil bayi ini dari sisiku segera setelah bayi ini lahir." Jawab Hinata.

Ino terkesiap kembali. "Kau bercanda!"

"Itulah ancamannya. Ia akan meminta hak asuh dengan dasar bahwa bayi ini merupakan pewaris dana dalam jumlah besar, dan aku tidak dalam posisi yang pantas untuk membesarkannya."

"Pengadilan tak akan pernah menyetujui hal itu, Hinata."

Hinata hanya tersenyum sedih. "Mungkin saja. Tapi, bagaimana jika ia berhasil? Hal-hal seperti ini mungkin saja terjadi. Orang kaya dapat membiayai pengacara handal, dan mereka bisa memanipulasi sistem. Dan, hadapi ini, keluarga Uchiha dapat menawarkan bayi itu masa depan yang jauh lebih baik daripada apa yang dapat kutawarkan padanya. Dia menunjukkan padaku bahwa aku harus pergi bekerja, meninggalkan bayi itu dengan orang lain, dan aku pun tak akan memiliki uang yang cukup, terutama setelah aku menolak apa yang pria itu tawarkan, dan aku juga sama sekali tak mampu menyediakan tempat tinggal yang bagus, ataupun seorang pengasuh yang handal. Oh, beribu-ribu wanita yang tak menikah namun memiliki anak mampu mengurus anak mereka, dan memiliki pekerjaan, tapi tak seorang pun di antara mereka yang mengatakan bahwa hal itu akan mudah, dan pengadilan mungkin berpendapat bahwa bayi itu sebaiknya tinggal bersama neneknya demi kebaikannya sendiri."

Ino baru menyadari hal itu sekarang, dan ia meringis. "Ya, aku mengerti maksudmu."

"Aku harus segera menghubungi Naruto, dan menjelaskan semua ini, dan meminta maaf." Kata Hinata lagi, dan menghela nafas panjang. "Dia sudah begitu baik terhadapku, dan begitupun ibunya. Aku pasti akan merasa nyaman tinggal di tempatnya. Oh, kenapa hidup ini bisa begitu tak terkira? Kenapa hal seperti ini terus menerus terjadi padaku? Begitu saja, maksudku, seolah-olah terjadi. Ketika aku baru saja berpikir akhirnya aku mampu menyelesaikan satu masalah, bhoooom! Takdir menghantamku dengan sesuatu yang tak pernah aku kira sebelumnya. Ketika aku baru saja akan menikah dengan Itachi,…"

Hinata berhenti berbicara, menggigit bibir bawahnya, air mata nyaris tumpah dari pelupuk matanya. "Kau tahu, hal lain terjadi begitu saja di depan mataku. Dan sekarang ini. Satu menit, segalanya berjalan sesuai pada tempatnya…aku sudah mengatasi segala kekhawatiranku, dan aku merasa nyaman untuk sementara waktu, berpikir aku akan pindah ke tempat baru, mampu untuk bersantai sejenak hingga bayi ini lahir, dan menggunakan waktuku sebaik mungkin untuk mendapatkan pekerjaan baru, dan takdir kembali mengacaukan segalanya!"

"Yang kau maksud mungkin Uchiha Sasuke mengacaukan segalanya." Kata Ino datar

Hinata mengangguk, berdiri dengan susah payah, satu tangan menopang punggungnya. Ia kurang tidur semalam, sebagian karena ia terbaring sembari memikirkan kembali apa yang telah dikatakan Uchiha Sasuke padanya, dan sebagian lagi karena bayinya cukup bersemangat, menendang dengan keras sepanjang malam. Bahkan, sebelum bayi ini lahir pun, ia sudah memiliki firasat bahwa bayi ini akan memiliki sifat seorang Uchiha, keras kepala, sombong, dan memiliki tekad kuat untuk mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan, dengan caranya sendiri.

"Aku rasa ia memutuskan untuk menikahiku setelah aku memberitahunya bahwa aku akan pindah ke tempat Naruto." Gumam Hinata. "Dia curiga bahwa aku mungkin terlibat suatu hubungan dengan Naruto, dan dia sama sekali tak percaya ketika aku menjelaskan bahwa aku sama sekali tak terlibat hubungan romantis dengan siapapun. Seperti itu mungkin saja. Pria mana yang akan menoleh dua kali padaku ketika aku terlihat seperti balon udara?"

Ino sama sekali tak menjawab pertanyaan retoris Hinata. Alih-alih ia malah bertanya hal lain. "Apa yang akan kau kenakan nanti?"

Hinata tertawa singkat, namun menatap Ino dengan pandangan sayang, karena hanya sahabatnya yang begitu mudah teralihkan pikirannya hanya dengan bayangan akan baju.

"Hal itu berada di posisi terakhir dalam pikiranku saat ini, Ino. Tak akan ada seorangpun yang berdandan. Tak ada seorang pun yang datang."

"Aku akan datang." Kata Ino dengan semangat. "Dan aku akan mendandanimu, kau bisa bertaruh tentang hal itu."

"Maafkan aku, Ino. Aku tak bisa mengundangmu. Sasuke bilang tak boleh ada teman." Kata Hinata dengan penuh perasaan menyesal. "Hanya keluarga, dan beberapa orang di antaranya jika memungkinkan. Tapi, kupikir kau pun tak akan mau datang. Kau tak akan melewatkan apapun, Ino. Ini bukanlah pernikahan sungguhan. Ini hanya pernikahan palsu, perjanjian secara sah. Aku punya firasat Sasuke ingin keluar dari pernikahan palsu ini dengan mudah dan sesegera mungkin sehingga ia memastikan tak banyak orang yang tahu tentang hal ini."

"Hm, tapi dia tetap saja tak akan menghentikanku untuk melihatmu menikah," gumam Ino, merenggut. "Apa yang akan dia lakukan setelah itu? Menyembunyikanmu di suatu tempat hingga bayi ini lahir?"

Hinata mendadak pucat. Dia sama sekali tak memikirkan rencana setelah mereka menikah. Dan sekarang ia memikirkan hal itu, dia sama sekali tak menyukai masa depan yang mungkin terbentang untuknya. Bermacam pertanyaan mulai membombardir pikirannya, dan sementara ia memikirkan jawabannya, Ino mulai menanyakan sesuatu secara langsung padanya.

"Dimana kau akan tinggal nantinya?di Sharingan House? Dengan ibunya yang mengerikan itu? Dan apa maksudmu dengan pernikahan palsu? Apakah kau bermaksud mengatakan kalian tak akan hidup sebagai suami istri?"

Hinata sama sekali tak tahu, dan ia hanya dpat menggelengkan kepalanya dan mengangkat bahu.

Ino memandangnya dengan tatapan tak percaya. "Kau benar-benar sudah gila jika kau setuju dengan semua ini." katanya, dan Hinata sama sekali tak bisa menyanggahnya.

Ia pasti sudah gila jika ia menikah dengan pria yang sama sekali tak mencintainya, dan bukan hanya itu, pria itu juga sama sekali tak menyukainya. Bahkan ia sering merasakan bahwa pria itu membencinya. Ada sorot kegelapan di balik mata _onyxs_ yang sering memandangnya itu, sesuatu yang menyala-nyala, penuh dengan amarah dan ancaman. Dan itu sudah ada sejak awal. Hinata menyadari hal itu, seakan ada seutas benang tegang yang terbentang di antara mereka ketika mereka bersama, kesadaran akan satu sama lain, yang membuatnya takut. Dia dapat bertahan selama ia tak bertemu dengan pria itu, namun ia dengan mudahnya menjadi panik setiap kali ia berpikir akan menjadi istri seorang Uchiha Sasuke, hanya berdua bersamanya, dalam belas kasihannya…

* * *

**Sekali lagi Ai ucapin terima kasih buat kalian semua, yang udah ngereview, ngelike, ataupun nge fave fic ini. Makasih buat semua dukungannya juga. Terharu banget…Hiks..**

**Ai juga mo bilang klo Ai udah usahain buat update cepet, tapi apa daya, **_**real world sometimes need more attention.**_**#sigh. Buat fic ini, Ai gak mo bikin banyak chapter, ide buat endingnya pun udah ada, dan Ai harap minna-san gak kecewa dengan endingnya entar…#crossfingers. **

**Sekali lagi makasih ya…^-^**

**Catchyaontheflipside….:D**


End file.
